El Atajo entre los Mundos
by DaybreakPrincess
Summary: Cuando una chica se levantó atrasada en la mañana nunca imaginó que encontraría un atajo a su destino. Pero no el destino que ella imaginaba. mi primer fic!
1. Amo mi vida

**Hola!!!**

**Bien, como saben, este es mi primer fic. Ya lo había olvidado, si no fuera por un review que me llegó hace un tiempo, seguiría en el olvido. Me he propuesto continuarlo... y terminarlo.**

**Quiero hacerlo mejor…así que he reescrito el primer y segundo capitulo (si cambiar mucho las ideas) En cuanto a la trama…no la cambiare…porque un primer fic no es primer fic si no se trata de lo que este se trata (lo digo así para no arruinarles la lectura del fic XD) **

**Espero que les guste y ojalá me dejen review**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Tolkien, excepto (hasta ahora) Sabrina**

**Capítulo 1: **

"Amo mi vida" 

"…Cansancio. Ramas y hojas raspando mi cara y mis brazos. Pero si es un bosque. ¿¡Qué hago corriendo por un bosque!? Está mas espeso. Al suelo. Me levanto y sigo corriendo. Al suelo de nuevo, sigo corriendo. Dolor, me duele el hombro, se me nubló la vista. Oscuridad..."

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada.

Me senté en la cama. **"¡Que feo sueño! Que bueno que me desperté" **Me volví a acostar, pero una duda asaltaba mi cabeza **"¿Qué hora es? …No importa, de seguro es temprano. Pero, no está oscuro". **Para salir de la duda, me senté nuevamente y miré la hora.

"**Horror. ¡Son un cuarto para las ocho! No llego a la universidad. ¡Me muero, ¿porqué hoy?!" **Salí disparada de la cama. Me duché y me vestí en menos de diez minutos, cosa que nunca antes había logrado, tomé mi mochila y me fui corriendo por el patio trasero, que se conecta con el bosque que da a los patios de la universidad. Es mi atajo.

No desayuné, para desgracia mía.

Yo soy chilena, pero me vine acá a España a estudiar arquitectura, desde pequeña soñaba con venir. Me vine sola, pero siempre estoy en contacto con mi familia. Me ha ido muy bien, los vecinos me recibieron como a una hija, me encariñé mucho con ellos, estoy terminando mi carrera, después, a trabajar. Luego me iré de viaje por Inglaterra, y después a Estados Unidos, es mi sueño.

También deseo conocer a Orlando Bloom, es mi actor favorito, de hecho, en verano estaba tan ociosa que le envié un e-mail con un millón de cosas cursis, diciéndole cuanto lo admiraba. Ojalá no le haya llegado, o no lo haya leído, pensara que soy patética.

Como ven, tengo mi futuro planeado…

Últimamente, me he estado atrasando mucho, así que tuve que descubrir una manera de ahorrar tiempo, encontré que el bosque que está atrás del patio de mi casa daba con los patios de la universidad, muy cerca del edificio de arquitectura. Es más fácil atravesarlo que rodearlo.

Pero hoy me desperté mucho más tarde, así que tengo que atravesar el bosque corriendo…con tacos.

Mientras corría, noté que el bosque se hizo más espeso, pero no me importó **"Sólo debo seguir adelante". **Pero a cada paso se hacía mas espeso. Estaba CANSADA. Y me empecé a caer con las raíces **"Estúpidas raíces…se me arruina el futuro por su culpa". **Seguía corriendo, no me importaba nada, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a la universidad.

De pronto, una fuerte punzada en mi hombro e hizo caer. Se me nubló la vista y creo que me desmayé.

Cuando por fin me desperté estaba encogida en las raíces de un árbol. Me acomodé un poco para ver el hombro que me dolía…

-¡AHHH!- Un grito de horror atravesó el bosque. **"¡Pero cómo me pasó esto!". **Tenia una fecha dorada en mi hombro. Justo sobre mi pobre corazoncito. Y sangraba. Mucho.

Me da pánico la sangre, es por eso que no quise se doctora, ni dentista. Cuando pequeña, mi tía me dijo que los primeros años una se lo pasaba en la morgue. Nunca mas pensé en esas carreras.

Miré a otro lado, como buscando ayuda. Creo que la encontré, eran tres hombres de rodillas a mi alrededor. Me miraban con cara de preocupados, luego miraban mi hombro, más preocupados aún. Parece que ya llevaban un tiempo ahí, aunque no demostraron mucho interés cuando desperté.

"¿Y estos? ¿De dónde salieron? …Pues la única que conocía este atajo era yo, supongo. Será mejor que me cuide"

El que está a mi derecha, se ve bajo, parece un enano, tiene una espesa barba rojiza y su rostro está lleno de arrugas. El que se encuentra enfrente de mí, perece de unos treinta y tantos, también lleva barba, pero mucha menos que el primero, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y se ve amable. El de mi izquierda, es bien parecido, se ve como de mi edad (24…no soy TAN vieja) y lleva un arco que grita CULPABLE.

Como ya no sentía dolor, olvidé mi herida y me concentré en observar a los que me rodeaban, preguntándome si me ayudarían o no.

Después caí en la cuenta de todo… Este no era el bosque que yo suelo cruzar. ¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué hago aquí? …¿Quiénes son ellos?

"**¿Y si estoy soñando? Sí, eso debe ser. Pero si fuera un sueño, no sentiría nada. Tal vez sea un juego de rol, aunque no creo que lo sea…estarían más preocupados de lo que parecen. ¿Pero que más podría ser?"**

Intenté pararme, pero no pude, entonces me puse histérica.

-¡Cómo se les ocurre!¿Es que son tontos?- **"Em…¿Estás segura de que quieres insultar a estos tres tipos? No creo que te convenga".** Acto seguido, el arquero y el enano apuntaron sus armas hacia mí, mientras que el otro me tapaba la boca.

-Te conviene estar callada, pues debes descansar- Me dijo mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca y me la ponía en mi frente. **"Y este, ¿Qué se cree?"**Con un manotazo quité su mano de mi frente.

-¡No me toques!- El arquero y el enano, que aún no bajaban sus armas, las acercaron más a mi cuello.** "Cálmate niña, o si no terminaras degollada aquí mismo, y eso no es lo que quieres".** -¡Tranquilos, no hay para que precipitarse!- Con las manos intente alejar sus armas, cosa que no logré, lo que sí pude hacer es que se me hundieran un poco más en mi cuello.

-Te curaremos esa herida, antes de que mueras desangrada- Me dijo el arquero, bajando el arma, y bajando con la mano el hacha del enano.

"**Hay, que dulce, que lindo que te preocupes por mí, después de que casi me mataras, claro. Pero no, me tengo que ir."**

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, estoy muy atrasada- Me intenté parar, pero no pude- Además, esto no duele- **"¿Cómo va a doler si es obvio que es sangre falsa?"** Con un dedo me toqué el hombro, mostrándoles que no duele. **"¿Qué es esto? …Esto no es sangre falsa. Y sí duele, mucho"**-¿Ven? Nada de dolor- Lo dije lo más tranquila posible, escondiendo mi mueca de sufrimiento.

- Ya sé una forma de ahorrarnos este molesto problema- El enano puso su hacha en mi cuello, con cara de psicópata, los otros intentaron detenerlo, pero no lo consiguieron. **"Claro, es simple, si me matan no habrá problema, pensarán que simplemente he desaparecido" **Pero mi sarcasmo no me ayudó, así que decidí hablar.

-Se toman muy en serio este juego ¿cierto?- Intenté esbozar una sonrisa. Me miraron con cara de no saber lo que decía.

-Niña, este no es un juego- El arquero puso su mano en mi hombro bueno, como signo deque esté tranquila **"¿Niña? ¿A quién le dices niña? …Yo ya estoy grandecita… ¿No es un juego?". **Creo que puse una cara de dolor que ni yo sabía que tenía…Después no supe nada más del mundo. Supongo que me desmayé.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, estaba acurrucada en las raíces de un árbol, abrazada a mi mochila.** "¿Eh, qué hago aquí? …Ya recordé, estoy en el medio de un bosque…con tres psicópatas y una flecha en mi hombro. Que frustrante".** Intenté acomodarme, pero al final decidí sentarme. Los tres hombres seguían sentados junto a mí, pero ahora, en vez de una flecha, tenía una venda en mi hombro.

-¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡Yo tenía una blusa es vez de esto!- Señalé la venda alrededor de todo mi tórax, que cubría también mi hombro herido. **"Y más vale que no le hayan hecho nada, pues esa blusa no es una ganga precisamente…Espera, ¿qué haces preocupándote más por el dinero que por tu vida? Tienes razón parece que mis prioridades se han desordenado…Y es obvio que te han sacado la flecha y puesto esa…¿venda? Para que no te mueras desangrada".-**¿Dónde la han dejado?**-**

El arquero se levantó y me entregó una mancha roja.-Ten, creo que es eso lo que buscas- Después de pasármela, se volvió a sentar, creo que para ver qué iba a hacer yo con eso.

-Mmm…- Revisé mi blusa por todos lados **"Si no me equivoco, esto era blanco". **-¿Sabían ustedes que esto era blanco?- parece que no entendieron mi sarcasmo. **"Espera…tú tenías esto puesto cuando te llegó la flecha ¿no? entonces, ¿Cómo es que ahora está en tus manos y no la tienes puesta Sabrinita?" **Supongo que mi conciencia es algo dura conmigo. Me enderecé para abofetear a los tres, pero no pude porque una puntada muy dolorosa me hizo volver a mi posición inicial.

**-**Debes quedarte tranquila de una vezesa venda no resistirá mucho, y debemos llegar pronto al palacio- El tipo castaño se puso de pie después de decir eso, el arquero y el enano lo siguieron.

-¿Piensas llevarla al palacio?- El enano protestó, cruzando sus brazos y poniendo muy mala cara.

-Mira- El arquero bajó la voz y se dio vuelta, como para que yo no lo oyera- Por haberla lastimado, ahora es mi huésped y me siento en deuda con ella, así que en el castillo decidiremos qué se hará con ella.

Yo permanecí callada escuchando la conversación, **"Claro, ahora ellos deciden que hacer conmigo sin preguntármelo, no, yo ya estoy bien grande para que me digan qué tengo que hacer, y no lo permitiré"**

-No, no iré a ninguna parte si no es a mi casa- Hice un esfuerzo universal para poder pararme, y aún así me tuve que afirmar del árbol para no caerme **¿cómo es posible que esté tan débil?-**Ustedes no son nadie para decirme qué hacer.- Me miraron con cara deque no me iban a hacer caso.

-Mira niña, tú ahora estás a nuestro cargo, y NOSOTROS ya decidimos qué hacer contigo- La voz del hombre de los treinta y tantos años sonó autoritaria y algo cansada, así que decidí no reclamarle.

-Te llevaremos al palacio, en el camino nos contarás todo- El enano agarró mi mochila y se puso a caminar.

-¿Todo de qué?- **"Qué se creen…pero creo que es mejor hacerles caso, pues llevan armas y parecen peligrosos". "Hoy era mi gran día, y me lo arruinaron, hoy iba a dar el examen de grado. Mi futuro se me escapó corriendo por culpa de ellos, y Orlando Bloom también, está más lejos que nunca.".** –Por favor, NO ME PUEDEN LLEVAR, NECESITO volver- Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero por suerte las logré esconder. Miré la hora, ya debía haber dado el examen hace horas. Me resigné, iría con ellos. El enano nos esperaba unos metros más adelante. –Está bien, los acompañaré, pero quiero que me digan quienes son, que hacen aquí y qué hago YO aquí-

Cuando me solté del árbol y di una paso, me fui de boca al piso, no me podía mantener en pie. Ellos me ayudaron a pararme y caminar, El arquero rubio me era repugnante así que rechacé su ayuda.

-Puedo sola- Me solté de ellos bruscamente y por lo menos me pude mantener parada. **"No necesito ayuda, puedo sola, no soy un bebé"**

-Estás demasiado débil, nosotros te ayudaremos hasta que puedas sola, en todo caso, el viaje no es tan largo- El arquero y el otro me ayudaban a caminar mientras que el enano caminaba adelante.

-Quiero mi mochila- Me detuve, el enano me miro con repugnancia y luego siguió caminando, después dijo que él la llevaría. Seguimos caminando

"**Será pues, tendré que esperar para poder llevar yo mi mochila. Y yo qué creía que mi vida era perfecta, tenia todo, mi familia me quería, tenía dinero, una casita y vecinos que me trataban como a una hija…y lo perdí todo porque de una cosa estoy segura, este lugar no es España ni Chile…nunca antes había visto árboles tan gigantes. En conclusión: AMO MI VIDA"**


	2. Un largo camino

**Bueno, esa fue mi reconstrucción del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me puedan dejar un review, y que también noten la mejora XD. Ahora viene la reconstrucción del segundo capítulo, a este no le cambiare muchas cosas, pues supongo que está bien escrito, lo que pienso hacerle es ponerle más detalles XD.**

"Un largo camino" 

Me quejo cada cinco segundos, aunque llevamos diez minutos caminando, supongo que ya me odian, por insoportable Pero no puedo más, estoy agotadísima, me duele todo al respirar y más al caminar, me cruje el estómago a cada paso. El pecho me arde y además vuelve a sangrar, lo bueno es que es poco. Esta decidido, DEBO descansar.

-Descansemos, no puedo más, estoy adolorida y además me vuelve a sangrar la herida. Por favor, no he comido nada en todo el día. **"Si no creo que me moriré aquí mismo...no es mala idea…por favor, ¿En qué estás pensando?" **Sin esperar respuesta, me dejé caer de golpe al suelo,y creo que me enterré una raíz al caer. **"Auch, que soy pava, con todo lo que me duele el cuerpo y me tiro de golpe, por favor neuronas, vuélvanse a conectar, que sin ustedes no funciono"**

-Paremos aquí, que no aguanto más sus quejas -dijo el moreno al arquero y al enano, mientras separaba un trozo de su camisa- Además le debo poner más venda.

-Para evitar molestias partámosle la cabeza -dijo el enano sacando su hacha y mirándome con cara de asesino. Lo miré con cara de odio, pero igual no separó su hacha de mí **"Aléjate gusano"**

-No molestes que me duele todo enano arrugado -le dije molesta, con mi estado físico, mi humor iba de mal en peor.

-¡Insolente!- El enano levantó su hacha, dispuesto a matarme.

-¡No!, no la mates, no todavía- El joven arquero se colocó en frente de mí- Me siento en deuda con ella por casi matarla, aunque sea una espía- Le susurró al enano, quién lo miro con cara de cómplice.

Me acomodé sentada junto a un árbol mientras el moreno me colocaba la " venda " sobre la otra, en el sector que sangraba. Por lo menos paró de escurrirse mi sangre. Los otros se sentaron en círculo, cerca de mí. **"creo que ya me había pasado que yo estaba en un árbol apoyada y estos tres a mí alrededor"**

-¿Encima? ¿No se me corta la circulación con tanta cosa?. Lo miré extrañada, los otros sonreían, aguantando sus risas.

-Está apretada para que se afirme, pero no lo suficiente para que te asfixies -dijo el hombre luego de terminar, mientras me rugía la panza.

-Disculpen, pero tengo hambre- Mi estomago aprovechó de enfatizar, sonando más fuerte. El arquero sacó de un bolso como de cuero algo que parecía pan envuelto en hojas y me lo tendió con intención de que lo tomara. Lo miré con cara de asco.

-¿Y eso es...?- No me atreví a tomarlo, quizás que sería.** "Seguro que ahora me intoxicas, lindo. No, te alejas de mí, mientras más lejos de mí, mejor."**

-Es lo que te quitará el hambre- Me dijo mientras arrancaba un trozo y lo comía.

-¡No te lo comas!, me lo ibas a dar ¿O no?- Se lo quite de las manos y me apresure a comerlo. Me detuve un segundo antes de comerlo, mire a todos, que escondían risas, hicieron un gesto para que lo coma. Miré al joven que me tendió el pan y me respondió con la mirada. **"Si tú lo comes..."** Con un nudo en la garganta me lo comí, era rico y además el hambre desapareció. Nuevamente miré al joven, solo él me miraba comer. **"Que estúpida, parezco cabra chica, las cosas que me pasan cuando tengo hambre"**

-Muchas gracias- con el arquero estaba agradecida de corazón, a pesar de que él me embarró la vida. Lo bueno es que todos mis males se disipaban y comenzaba a pensar claro. El joven sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Luego me fijé en los otros dos, al parecer mientras comía se habían puesto a revisar mi mochila. Bueno, solo el enano, porque el otro miraba nomás. Los deje, porque sino tal vez me maten. **"Metiches…"**

Como me sentía mejor, estaba sentada descansando y esperaba a que me preguntaran algo, me puse a observar mi entorno, el bosque, en él los árboles eran grandes, frondosos y llenos de nudos. Me encantan los árboles así porque los encuentro hermosos y me puedo acurrucar en ellos. Pero estos con sus copas cubrían la luz solar y estaban muy juntos. Sólo he visto estos bosques en dibujos o películas. En el que yo cruzaba a diario, los árboles estaban más separados, eran más pequeños y se veía la luz solar. **"Qué precioso, nunca imagine que la naturaleza era tan hermosa…"**

"**Un momento, estoy en un bosque en el que nunca había estado, estaba con tres desconocidos, que apenas sé algo de ellos, no sé dónde estoy. Además ellos no se ven normales, ¿Que hombre en su sano juicio se dejaría una barba así? y sus ropas no son de ninguna tienda que yo haya visto. ¿Y si están jugando rol?, no creo, estarían súper urgidos porque me dañaron. ¿Y si estoy soñando?, pero no sentiría nada. Tal vez, ¿Estoy en otro mundo?, pero sería imposible. Recién ahora vine a caer en la cuenta, seguramente con algo me relajé, que sólo ahora vienen a mi cabeza las preguntas que me debí haber hecho desde un principio, ¿Por qué estoy ahí?¿Qué hago ahí?, si estoy en otro mundo,¿Podré volver?. Estoy asustada, sola y no sé que hacer."**

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el enano, alzando mi celular y mirándolo con extrañeza. La voz del enano me saco de mis pensamientos.

-De ahí te digo- Conteste apresurada, poco a poco me consumía un nerviosismo terrible, de no saber.- Debemos ponernos en marcha- Me paré y me sacudí. Un dolor en los pies me recordó que andaba con botas con taco. **"No importa, puedo seguir, las botas no son problema**_**". **_Los otros seguían sentados, seguramente preguntándose por mi cambio se actitud.-¡De pie!, vamos.- Olvidando todos mis dolores, solo me concentré en de alguna forma poder volver a casa.

-Entonces no sirve- Antes de pararse, el enano sacó su hacha y partió mi celular en dos, luego se paró, tomó mi mochila y se puso a caminar como si nada

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté bruscamente, sin tomar en cuenta mi celular.

-Estamos en el bosque oscuro, camino al palacio del rey Thranduil- dijo el hombre que me curó.

"**Bosque oscuro... me suena... ah, si, la tierra media, ¿Entonces estamos en la Tierra Media?, les preguntaré, aunque no creo que le digan así. Debo saber más, suerte que conozco bastante de la Tierra Media. Tal vez piensen que soy un espía, pero no importa...supongo."**

-¿Queda mucho?-Pregunte totalmente confundida. **"No creo poder resistir mucho tiempo más"**

-No mucho- Esta vez me respondió el joven arquero. "¿Sabes? Esa respuesta no me ayuda, si pudieras ser un poco más exacto…"

-¿Me podrían decir quienes son?- **"Respondan por favor, necesito ayuda. Cada vez me siento más nerviosa." **Mi respiración estaba muy agitada

-Te tomaremos prisionera, haces muchas preguntas. Seguramente eres un espía- Respondió el joven con el arco, seguramente no estaba arrepentido por lo de la flecha. Hasta ahora caminaba sola, ahora con cuerdas en las manos. Mi preocupación aumentaba, seguramente no va a salir nada bueno de esto.

-Esta bien, no me importa que me amarren, que me corten la cabeza, pero respondan.- Lo intenté decir lo más tranquila posible, nuevamente se escapó una lágrima de mis ojos.

"**Siento que mis nervios van a explotar, me siento mal..quiero volver…No, debo ser fuerte, podré resistir esto… y pronto volveré a estar con mi familia."**

-Increíble que no te importe- Respondió el hombre enano.- Aún para un espía, eso es nuevo para mí, todas las ratas que he tomado prisioneras ruegan por su vida. Mi nombre es Gimli, hijo de Gloín, soy un enano.- Al parecer los demás se habían puesto en una discusión, si decirme o no el nombre.

Le sonreí, estaba muy cerca de poder ubicarme. **"Por lo menos él es Gimli, entonces, el arquero ha de ser Legolas, y el otro Aragorn, pero les diré nada de mí... hasta que sea necesario."**

-¿Y ustedes no me dirán sus nombres?-Volví a preguntar.

-Luego de que respondas algunas preguntas- Dijo el "supuesto" Aragorn.

Lo pensé por un momento. **"¿Qué tan mal me puede hacer?"**

Seguimos caminando, a paso lento. El bosque, aunque levemente, empezó a clarear.. Y además, la masa de árboles en la que estábamos comenzó a despejarse, ya no estaban los árboles tan juntos, sino que más distanciados. Y se podía ver el cielo

-Está bien, ustedes hacen una pregunta, la respondo y luego yo pregunto, ¿si?- Paré de caminar y los miré fijo, parece que accedieron. Seguí caminando.

-Primero, ¿quién eres tú y como llegaste aquí?- preguntó el "supuesto" Legolas.

-No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí...- **"¿les digo mi nombre? Sí "-**Y me llamo Sabrina. Ahora me toca a mí. Mm... ¿cuáles son sus nombres, compañeros de Gimli, hijo de Gloín?

-...soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur.

-Y yo Legolas de los elfos. Ambos me sonrieron, parecían más confiados

"**Estoy en lo cierto, estoy en la Tierra Media eso es seguro, pero si es un juego...no eso ya fue descartado. Ahora debo descubrir como llegue, para así saber como salir; no necesitas salir, siempre te encantó la Tierra Media, desde chica que querías vivir ahí, pero ya no... ahora tengo muchos proyectos y cosas que quiero hacer y no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías...¡no le digas tonterías! Te encanta esto."**

Obviamente estaba dividida, una mitad se quiere quedar y la otra se quiere ir.

-¿De donde vienes?- La gruesa voz de Gimli me saco de mi interna discusión.

- Vengo de España, pero no se donde queda, ni menos como llegar- **"mi sentido de orientación ya era malo, ahora es pésimo".**- Eh, ¿Saben si hay otros mundos aparte de...

AAAH...AU-me tropecé con una raíz levantada y mi cara se comió la mitad de la hierba seca del bosque. Me senté ahí mismo haciendo arcadas y luego me paré y me sacudí- ... este?**-"que vergüenza , y mal sabor"- **Saben mejor no me digan, no me siento muy bien ahora, ¿Seguimos después?- Los mire con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Lo ven, sabía que era un espía, y por eso no quiere que la sigamos interrogando!-Saltó Gimli con su hacha apuntándome amenazadoramente. **"Creo que no me ha entendido…"**

-Tiene razón- lo apoyaron los otros dos, y sacaron sus armas.

-¡Hey!, no hay para que alterarse, lo que yo digo es que yo no quiero hacer más preguntas, ustedes sí- alcé mis manos para defenderme, me dieron un susto porque de repente tenía una espada, una flecha y un hacha apuntándome. **"Se podría decir que este no es el mejor momento de mi vida"**

Guardaron sus armas.

**Y ese fue la reconstrucción del 2º fic XD, pronto subiré el tercero, espero que les haya gustado y que me puedan dejar un review. Nos vemos. Ah, y gracias de nuevo por los reviews que me dejaron, que fueron los que me impulsaron a seguir con este fic. Chau! Hasta pronto!**


	3. La llegada

**Bueno, aquí está el 3º capítulo, ojalá les guste. Siento haberlas(os) esperar. Procuraré actualizar más seguido, ahora que me va quedando más tiempo libre.**

**Capítulo 3:**

"La llegada" 

Un minuto más tarde de que guardaran sus armas, llegamos al puente que cruzaba un río y llevaba a unas grandes puertas. El agua que corría bajo el puente se precipitaba oscura y violenta. _"Quizás me lancen al río…"_

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, sentí un escalofrío al ver la caverna. Me empujaron dentro de ella, y luego de haber entrado, las puertas se cerraron con un golpe sordo.

Me guiaron por una infinidad de pasillos, iluminados con antorchas de luz roja. Eran todos del mismo color, con algunas puertas. De vez en cuando nos topábamos con un guardia, que me miraba extrañado. Como si fuera un bicho raro._"Claro, ahora yo soy la extraña…"_ Le eché una mirada de odio a un guardia, y me respondió con cara de: morirás esta noche._"Si claro, mira como tiemblo."_ Seguimos caminando.

Me guiaban por corredores retorcidos, entrecruzados y resonantes

Llegamos a otro pasillo, este era más ancho y con grandes ventanas a los lados. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, con tantos detalles, con tanta perfección. _"Esta es una mina de ideas arquitectónicas, todo es precioso, armónico"._Seguimos derecho hasta llegar a un salón con pilares tallados en la roca viva, en donde se encontraba sentado el rey elfo, en una silla de madera labrada

Me llené de humildad, el ser en el trono era impotente, me sentí como una hormiga al lado de un elefante. Se apoderó de mí el deseo de arrodillarme ante él, por primera vez en mi vida, no dudé y lo hice, al igual que Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn.

Después advertí que el rey estaba acompañado por tres personas más, un señor de edad, un hombre y una mujer.

Nos levantamos y los acompañantes del rey, luego de una reverencia, se fueron. Legolas se acerco al rey.

-Padre, hemos vuelto sin mayores inconvenientes…-Dudó un poco antes de seguir. El rey lo miraba con atención. _"¿Sin inconvenientes?__Casi matar a una inocente dama ¿No es un inconveniente?"-_Excepto ella. La ha alcanzado la flecha que me habías entregado padre, lo siento. _"¿Lo siento?__¿Un lo siento es suficiente para ser perdonado por casi matarme__"_

Me indicó con la mano. El rey no pareció sorprenderse, es más, creo haber visto una leve y fugaz sonrisa en su bello rostro. El rey se levanto y se dirigió a mí, no reaccioné, yo seguía estúpidamente arrodillada en el piso hasta que atiné a levantarme y mirar al rey.

"_Prepárate a toda una vida en el calabozo Sabrina, seguro que él me manda al calabozo"_

Aragorn y Gimli permanecían al fondo de la sala, quietos y silenciosos. Legolas me miraba con preocupación, el rey me tomo de la mano e hizo una reverencia

**- **El Rey Thranduil, a tus servicios. Creo que necesitas que vean esa herida. - Llamó a una linda elfa y le susurró unas palabras al oído, creo que le dijo que me llevara a enfermería pues inmediatamente, me cogió del brazo con cuidado y me sacó de esa sala. Antes de salir, el rey me dijo que en cuanto estuviera lista hablaría conmigo.

Mientras la elfa me guiaba por unos pasillos, oí la voz de Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli alejándose cada vez más. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en donde casi me vuelvo loca por la incertidumbre. La dulce voz de la elfa me saco de mis cavilaciones

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?- A pesar de la seriedad de su mirada, su voz era suave y dulce, incluso creo haber distinguido un tono de amabilidad en su voz. Claro que no tienen motivo por el cual aborrecerme…en fin.

-Me llamo Sabrina- Doblamos por un pasillo y entramos a otra sala, seguramente la enfermería, pues me hizo sentarme en una camilla y colocó una pasta azul verdosa sobre mi hombro, donde me llego la flecha , y luego la comenzó a vendarla _"Puaj, que será eso, por lo menos que esta pasta calme mi dolor compensa que sea viscosa"._

-¿Qué es lo que me has colocado?- Sonreí inocentemente, intentando esconder la poca diplomacia de mi pregunta.

-Es lo que te hará sentir mejor. La herida que te has hecho es bastante profunda, sino no habría necesidad de colocarte esa crema.-_"¿La herida que yo me hice?, lo siento pero al que le debe agradecer por ella es al principito elfo" _La elfa comenzó a guardar las vendas sobrantes. De repente me sentí cansada, con sueño - El rey me ha pedido que en cuanto estuvieras lista fueras a verlo, pero creo que tendré que esperar un poco, pues esa crema te va a adormilar un poco y es mejor que descanses. Quédate ahí y recuéstate, más tarde vendré a ver como te sientes – La elfa salió de la habitación, dejándome sola_"¿A dónde me podría ir? Estoy muy cansada como para moverme"._ Me recosté, los párpados me pesaban.

Después de eso, no supe más del mundo…

"_Esto es algo familiar…una caricia que hace años no sentía, cuando mi madre me despertaba en la mañana para ir al colegio. Mamá…un rato más"_

Me incorporé de golpe, miré hacia el lado y me encontré con la elfa que me vendó el hombro. Le sonreí. _"Creía que sólo las madres podían entregar ese cariño…"_

-Sabrina, es hora de que te arregles, para ir con el rey- Me paré de la camilla, algo confusa.

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?…"_No creo que así me lo diga"_ Para poder agradecerte como es debido por tu ayuda- La elfa sonrió

-Mi nombre es Nellas, pero no debes agradecerme, es un honor servir a la invitada del rey- _"¿Invitada del rey?, no está mal". _Salimos de la enfermería, Nellas me guió por los pasillos y salones hasta llegar a una habitación con una cama, un armario y amplias ventanas, con un balcón que daba hacia los jardines

-Vaya, esto es precioso- Avance hacia las ventanas, pero Nellas me detuvo

-Después habré tiempo para conocer, ahora debes arreglarte- Me llevó frente a una puerta y la abrió- Este es el baño- Luego me llevó ante el armario y abrió las puertas - Aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesites para vestirte, espero que estés lista pronto. Cuando lo estés sal de la habitación y afuera habrá un guardia, el te guiará nuevamente ante el rey.

-Gracias Nellas, ah, antes de irte, ¿Me dirías cuanto tiempo dormí? _"Ojalá no haya sido mucho tiempo"_

- Toda la tarde, bien, esta será tu habitación de aquí en adelante, adiós.- Cerró la puerta después de salir_. "Creo que sí dormí demasiado, el rey se debe haber impacientado, mejor me apuro"_

"Bien, me daré una buena ducha" Entré en el baño y vi toallas, y unos frascos que parecían contener cremas parecidas al jabón y al shampoo. No lo dudé y me di una ducha. Cuando salí tapada en toallas me pare frente al armario y me puse a ver la ropa. Todos vestidos, elegí un vestido blanco que dejaba ver mis hombros, era ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto desde ahí hasta mis pies; elegí unos zapatos blancos tipo balerina. Como no tenía con qué alisar mi cabello, se secó sólo y se podían ver claramente las ondas de mi pelo, mi cabello brillaba más que nunca, seguramente por la crema que le puse_. "No me veo tan mal como creí"_ Dejé la ropa que tenía antes sobre la cama.

Salí de la habitación esperando encontrarme con el guardia, pero en vez de eso me encontré con...

**Y eso fue lo que tanto me costó terminar…con un poquito de suspenso xD. Pero ahora que voy teniendo más tiempo libre, prometo actualizar más seguido. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review. Bueno, gracias por leerme, chau, adiós.**


	4. Cambiando de Parecer

**Aquí les entrego mi 4º capítulo, gracias por los reviews, de verdad…había olvidado lo feliz que me hacía ver que tenía un review más…o que los hits del fic van en aumento. Siento haberlas(os) esperar tanto tiempo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:**** Aparte de Sabrina, ninguno de estos personajes son míos (lamentablemente)**

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Cambiando de parecer****"**

Salí de la habitación algo apurada, por eso no tome mucha atención a la figura que había frente a la puerta y me fui por el pasillo sin saber donde iba.

Me agarraron por la muñeca y me obligaron a darme vuelta. Quede a unos pocos centímetros de un rostro precioso. Me costó un poco reconocerlo. "Que lindo guardia, Oh no, rayos, tenía que ser Legolas" Reaccioné y me aparte de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lo mire con odio "No tienes por qué tomarme la mano, podías perfectamente decirme que esperara o algo"

-Ese no es el camino- Sonrió de forma deslumbrante, "Concéntrate, no te dejes llevar por esa sonrisa ni por esos ojos…ni esa boca… ¡Rayos, no te distraigas!"

- Ah, ¿serias tan amable de guiarme entonces? – Él asintió y comenzó a caminar, Yo lo seguí. "Eso no debió sonar amable, debía ser agresivo. Maldito elfo de preciosa sonrisa"

Caminamos en silencio, hasta el salón en donde conocí al rey, Legolas me abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia. NO hubo más remedio que mandarle una sonrisa. "Este elfo no esta tan mal…"

El rey seguía en su trono, Aragorn y Gimli también estaban ahí. Legolas cerro la puerta luego de haber entrado, me condujo frente al trono, donde nuevamente hice una reverencia. El rey se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí. Gimli, Aragorn y Legolas, estaban atrás de mí, el rey delante. "Estoy atrapada…esto es un problema"

-Sabrina, nos deleitaría tenerte un tiempo entre nosotros. Esas palabras taladraron mi cerebro, repitiéndose…_tenerte un tiempo entre nosotros_

-Lo siento pero eso no es posible- Intenté ser amable. La sangre me comenzó a hervir. "Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí…hoy era mi examen de grado, probablemente ya no hay posibilidades de rendirlo". El rey sonrió

-Pero tampoco hay posibilidades de que puedas regresar pronto- El rey siguió hablando pero yo no lo escuche. Se me nubló la mente. Salí de ahí.

A la salida me encontré con la gente que estaba con el rey cuando llegué. Les lancé un rápido apártense, ellos entraron en la habitación, yo me arrodillé fuera la puerta para poder oír lo que decían, escuché un:¿Cómo lo tomó? de una voz femenina .Y un: creo que bien, por parte del rey.

Me levante y comencé a caminar por los pasillos. Llegué al final del pasillo, donde había algo parecido a una sala de estar, me quedé ahí, parada como estúpida. La furia subía por mis venas, como era posible que quisieran seguir arruinándome la vida, es que no comprendían que ya me habían hecho perderme un importante paso en mi vida. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di vuelta, era Aragorn con cara de amabilidad. Saqué su mano de mi hombro y me volví a dar vuelta. Ahora el se puso en frete de mí

-Ellos sólo intentan ayudarte, quieren…compensarte, por lo que ha sucedido, eso es todo, no se los hagas más difícil -Calló un momento, dejándome recapacitar.

"_Quizás él tiene razón, quizás mis pensamientos son muy egoístas, y no me dejan ver los problemas que yo les causo a ellos, quizás no es tan mala idea quedarme aquí un tiempo". _Comencé a calmarme, _"De todos modos, no creo perder mucho" "Te rindes muy fácil niña, hazlo un poco más difícil"_

- Creo que tienes razón, me quedaré un tiempo- Hice caso omiso a la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, me desconecté de ella mientras la odiosa vocecita reclamaba Sonreí "Al menos hasta que me recupere bien, y me entere el porqué de que el rey me trate bien". Aragorn correspondió a mi sonrisa. -¿Me enseñarías el lugar Aragorn?.

-Creo que no soy el más indicado, Legolas te podría ayudar- Debí haber hecho una mueca porque el rey de Gondor comenzó a reír.- Pero ahora el se encuentra con su padre, ¿Qué tal si lo acompañamos?

-Esta bien- Comenzamos a caminar en dirección el salón del trono "No puedo perder la oportunidad de conocer este lugar, menos la de disculparme por el rey por mi odiosa actitud"

- Hemos llegado – Aragorn me abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de él.

- Gracias- Me dirigí hacia el rey, quedando atrás de los tres invitados que tenía antes de llegar, Legolas y Gimli seguían ahí. Legolas me miró en el momento en que Aragorn puso una mano en mi hombro, como para darme ánimos. Fui fulminada por la mirada de Gimli, eso me hizo sentir extraña, nunca me habían hecho eso, por lo menos nunca me había dado cuenta. La mirada del rey se posó sobre mis ojos, para luego ir a los de Aragorn y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Sabrina, que bueno es saber de tu regreso- Me sonrojé, sonreí y luego bajé la cabeza. Los tres invitados del rey de apartaron, para que yo pudiera mirar de frente al rey. Me acerqué. _"¿Ahora bien, como uno se disculpa ante el rey?…¡¿ACASO PIENSAS DISCULPÀRTE?! ¡SU HIJO TE HA HERIDO, Y ÉL TE RETIENE AQUÍ, ALEJANDOTE DE TU FUTURO SOÑADO!…no seas exagerada, si quiero vivir, me debo disculpar, además sólo serán unos días. Creo que haré una reverencia y luego me disculparé"_

Sin dar lugar a otra inservible discusión en mi interior, me acerqué al rey, y me hinqué ante él.

-Mi señor, Rey Thranduil, lamento mi…infantil comportamiento- _"Salió mejor de lo que esperaba". _Me levanté y sonreí al ver que el rey también lo hacía.

-Querida dama, no tiene por qué disculparse- El rey se levanto y se acercó a mí- Más bien, soy yo el que debe disculparse, por esta tan poco grata bienvenida.

Me volví a sonrojar _"¿Qué me está pasando?... yo, yo no soy así mi, carácter es más egocéntrico y fuerte, ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Será que al estar rodeada de perfección élfica se siento como un bicho raro?" _Otra voz que salía de mi cabeza me contestó:_"Eres un bicho raro, soy un bicho raro, SOMOS un bicho raro…Gracias por el apoyo"_

- Oh no, al contrario, mi señor, le agradezco de corazón la ayuda con mi herida, sin ustedes, seguramente estaría muerta en el medio del bosque.- Sonreí, _"Físicamente, quizás no muerta, sí desangrada. Psicológicamente, morí en el momento en que me impactó la flecha._

_-_Qué descortés he sido, te presento a mis invitados de honor- Un señor de capa blanca, un elfo de pelo café y una dama rubia me sonrieron, sin dejar de mirarme seriamente.- Gandalf, el mago blanco- El señor de capa blanca y bastón me tendió la mano- Lord Elrond, señor de Rivendell.-El elfo de pelo café me sonrió cálidamente, yo me incliné ante él- Y Galadriel, señora del Bosque Dorado, Reina de los elfos de Lothlorien.- La señora rubia de sonrió, al igual que Lord Elrond y yo correspondí a su sonrisa con una reverencia.

-Un gusto caballeros, señorita. Yo soy Sabrina.- "Dueña…arrendataria de una linda casita al borde del bosque que me trajo a este paraís…. infierno"

-Sabrina, ¿te importaría que nos encontrásemos en el banquete de bienvenida que os he preparado? Tengo un asunto que hablar, en privado

-No, por supuesto…pero no tenía por qué molestarse mi señor- Me dirigí hacia la salida- Mi rey, ¿Os molestaría enviar a Legolas en mi compañía?- Nuevamente me sonrojé, el rey accedió de buena gana, no así su hijo, este pus mala cara al salir de la habitación junto a mí .

Cerré la puerta y espere, Legolas era indiferente, su mirada era dura. Suspiré "Con este tipo no se puede" Me alejé caminando, nuevamente sin rumbo alguno.

Él tomó mi muñeca, y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me solté rápido de él y lo miré seria _"Aún me debes una niño, es decir, mi vida no vale una, vale unas cuantas"_

-¿Qué quieres?- Intentó sonar frío, pero no lo logró. Desvió su mirada de mis ojos para fijarla en el vacío

-Quiero…me gustaría que me enseñes el lugar- Mi mirada pareció convencerlo.

-Está bien, vamos- Me tomó la mano, pero me solté rápidamente de ella. Me miró extrañado _"Claro, seguramente, todas las elfas del reino se mueren por que les tomes las manos ¿no?_

_Te tengo noticias niño, NO SOY UNA ELFA "_

-¡No me tomes la mano! Aún no me siento segura con tigo. _"¿Quién se sentiría segura con la persona que casi la mata?"_

-Eres tan despistada que creí que te perderías a los cuantos pasos. _"¿Despistada yo? ¿Qué te crees?"_

-Ni creas, por lo menos no ando lanzando flechas a la gente- _"¡Ja!. Creo que te he ganado"_.

-¿Es que nunca lo olvidarás?- Doblamos por un pasillo y llegamos a un jardín precioso. Legolas se detuvo y se puso enfrente de mí.

-Eso es difícil, creo que deberías hacer méritos- _"Muchos méritos"_

Entornó los ojos

-Ven, sígueme- Legolas nuevamente comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas. Tuve que apresurarme para alcanzarlo. Me comenzó a nombrar los árboles, patios, fuentes, personas, nombres de caballos. Era difícil concentrarse en aprender todos esos nombres cuando una tiene a ese monumento a su lado. Me llamó la atención el caballo preferido de Legolas, era tan precioso como él. Era un caballo gris.

-…y este es Niebla, es mi mejor amigo, nos llevamos muy bien.- Mientras hablaba, le dio algo de comer a Niebla.

- De verdad es precioso, si tan solo pudiera… acariciarlo- Con un poco de miedo le acaricié su suave pelaje.

-¿Te gustaría montarlo?- su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pícara _"Para nada, me rompería un hueso"_

- Eso sería…un sueño hecho realidad, pero no sé montar- Me sonrojé un poco, me resultaba imposible seguir siendo dura con Legolas, su personalidad era tan amable, era muy grato estar con él.

-No hay problema, yo te enseño-. Me subió en el caballo, y atrás de mí, subió él, sujetando las riendas.

-Tengo miedo, voy a caerme…- Mentalmente, me preparaba para una dura caída y una fractura.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Le dio una palmadita al caballo y este comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

-Claro que sí, es difícil de creer, pero sí, si confío en ti

- Entonces, vamos.- El suave abraso con el que Legolas me sujetaba se hizo un poco más estrecho. _"Qué cómoda me siento, nunca antes me sentí así". _Cada vez íbamos más rápido comenzamos a cruzar prados y campos preciosos.- Bien, ahora te toca a ti- Me tendió las riendas y se afirmó de mi cintura, pero aun así Legolas controlaba a Niebla, comenzamos a ir más despacio.

El tiempo junto a Legolas transcurría más rápido. Junto a él me sentía feliz. Llegamos al establo entre algunas ordenes de cómo manejar al caballo. Primero bajó Legolas, y luego me ayudo a bajar. Ya casi era la hora del banquete de bienvenida

-Gracias por enseñarme este precioso lugar, te agradezco lo de montar.- Le sonreí.

-Mañana volveremos a intentar, no has estado muy bien- Legolas se rió, con una risa irresistible y contagiosa, también yo me puse a reír.

-Pero aún así cada vez iré mejor.- Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al palacio. Íbamos de

la mano, a medio camino, Legolas rompió el silencio.

-Sabrina, así que finalmente has olvidado el incidente de la flecha- Sinceramente, su comentario me sacó una sonrisa.

-No, aún no, pero vas muy bien con los méritos.- Llegamos al palacio, donde miré a Legolas de frente, él también lo hacía.-Gracias…por el paseo.

-Un honor bella dama, cuando quieras.- _"Todos son iguales…"._ Al ver que Nellas me esperaba en la entrada, me solté de sus manos, deshaciendo el dulce abrazo que nos unía para ir junto a Nellas, le dediqué una última sonrisa a Legolas y entré.

"Creo que me he enamorado…¿En qué piensas?, si no lo sabias, hace menos de un mes que tu novio terminó contigo. Y que más da…así soy feliz… "

**Este…espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me ha costado un poco encontrar el nombre y aún así creo que no es el apropiado. Prometo responder todos los RR al principio del otro capítulo, ya que en este no he alcanzado. Les doy las gracias por leer mi fic, y me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un RR. Adiós. Nos leemos.**


	5. El Claro

Este…tenía escritas las respuestas a sus reviews , pero llegó mi hermana y me dijo que no podía hacer eso, me embarró la onda, estaba súper inspirada escribiendo . Pero de todas formas muchas gracias por sus reviews D Ojalá les guste este capítulo.

Em… ¿Me creerían que tengo este capítulo listo hace tiempo y no lo he logrado subir al fic por culpa del Internet? Incluso, lo pude subir gracias a una amiga, que me prestó su PC… agradézcanle a ella D

¡¡Prepárense!! Ahora los capítulos se vienen más largos y más seguido. ( Claro, mientras tenga Internet )

Capítulo 5:

"El Claro"

Entré y de inmediato sentí el cambio climático, afuera hacía algo de frío; acá dentro estaba más cálido.

-¡Nellas! –Ella aún me esperaba, no pude evitar sentirme feliz al verla.- ¿Me buscabas?

-Sí, señorita, el Rey me ha pedido que la escolte a su habitación antes del banquete, me ha dicho que la encontraría con el príncipe Legolas- Nellas sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación. Me sonrojé al oír el nombre del príncipe "Sabrina, escúchame, concéntrate y repite esto: LO ÚNICO QUE SIENTO POR LEGOLAS ES REPULSIÓN Y ODIO". Antes de seguir a Nellas, miré de reojo a Legolas, quién estaba apoyado en un árbol milenario. "¿Cómo puedo sentir eso ante una persona tan perfecta? Es…imposible"

-Por favor, dime Sabrina- Sonreí, era extraño, generalmente no me incomodaba que me trataran de usted…pero acá, todo es tan diferente, yo debería tratarlos así, no ellos a mí…. Llegamos a mi cuarto. Nellas me abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Señori…Sabrina, vendré por ti en un rato más, debes cambiarte. Nos vemos- Sin que pudiera replicar, salió de la habitación.

"¿Cambiarme? Pero si no hace más de un día que me puse esto". Me miré en el espejo. "Si estoy desastrosa, adiós lindos rulitos, y mi vestido esta un poco sucio , seguramente fue por la caminata…la caminata" Que feliz me hacía pensar en ello…"¡Contrólate! ¡No sientes nada por ese feo elfo! ¡No es feo! …es…es perfecto" Suspiré…sin dar lugar a otra de mis estúpidas discusiones internas me metí en la ducha.

Al salir me dirigí al armario, nuevamente, no sabía que ponerme. Acá les vestidos eran simples pero aun así mucho más hermosos que los de la edad media…estos no tenían tantos falsos ni corsés apretados. Todos me encantaban, así que no pude decidir, opté por un vestido con tirantes, que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, recogí el pelo en un moño, pero aún así se veían los rulitos que tanto me gustaban. Salí de la habitación, descalza, esperando ver a Nellas, gracias al cielo, ahí estaba. Me miró sorprendida. Le hice señas para que entrara.

-Nellas, tengo un problema… no se que ponerme- Puse una cara de tristeza que a Nellas le hizo reír. "Ya sé que así no me veo bien, ni tampoco me veré como tú te verías con alguno de estos vestidos…"

-Así te ves preciosa Sabrina, además ese es mi vestido favorito, lo coloqué especialmente en tu armario.- Ella sonrió- Claro que…ese vestido se usa con esto- Sacó de la parte de abajo del armario unas sandalias de un tono más oscuro al de mi vestido, las sandalias se abrochaban con cintas hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. – Venga, ponte las sandalias

Luego de ponerme los zapatos me vi en el espejo, sinceramente, me encantó como me veía.

"Junto a Nellas seremos grandes amigas…"

- Me encanta, gracias Nellas – Esbozó una sonrisa que decía claramente: no hay de qué.

-Ahora vamos, sígueme.

Salimos de la habitación y seguí a Nellas hasta llegar a un gran salón, era una gran mesa, era muy larga y estaba adornada con preciosos candelabros. No tenía mantel, sino que algo parecidos a individuales. Los platos tenían detalles dorados y los cubiertos parecían ser de plata, además, la mesa estaba casi llena. No me costó reconocer al rey en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho había un espacio vacío, luego estaba Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn y una fila de elfos desconocidos para mí. Al lado izquierdo del Rey, estaba Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Gandalf y otra fila de elfos desconocidos. A un lado de la otra cabecera, encontré otro espacio vacío. Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero Nellas me detuvo.

-Ese es mí lugar, tu vas allá – Me indicó el espacio junto al Rey "¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" "¡Sí!"

-¿No podríamos intercambiar? – La mire con cara de cachorrito mojado "Si voy para allá me desmayo…no creo, pero algo lindo no va a pasar"

-No- Fue cortante, se fue a sentar, y luego, desde su asiento me guiño un ojo. "Obligada a sentarme allá…". Fui y me senté, decidida a no hacer el ridículo. Le dediqué una sonrisa al rey y este me la devolvió. Miré de reojo a Legolas…nuevamente estaba con los ojos fijos en el vacío "¿Habrá algo que le preocupe?". Luego miré a Aragorn y a Gimli, el Rey de Gondor me sonrió, pero el enano me miró con odio. "¿Y a ti qué te pasa enano?¿Qué te hice? Seguramente estás así porque crees que te voy a quitar al príncipe…pues ¡NO! … ¿O sí? ¡Sí! Mejor ándate despidiéndote de Legolas…enano feo, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate con tu príncipe, nadie quiere a un elfo engreído…" Una tímida vocecita contesto dentro de mi cabeza. "Yo si lo quiero…" "Argh…mejor cállate " Me percaté de que el Rey Thranduil se levantaba de su silla así que hice que mi loca cabeza se callara. El Rey dijo algo como para alabar a la gente de la mesa y luego dijo que esta era una ocasión especial pues habían importantes visitas presentes en la mesa, nombró a Gandalf, Galadriel y Lord Elrond, haciendo a cada uno una pequeña presentación, recibiendo después un aplauso. "¿Por qué no presento a Aragorn ni a Gimli? …Seguramente su presentación ya había sido hecha".

-…Además de estos distinguidos invitados, junto a nosotros se encuentra una joven muy especial que ha venido a visitarnos y se quedará aquí un tiempo, como mi invitada especial.-Me tomó la mano e hizo que me levantara de mi asiento.- Ella es Sabrina.

Recibí un cálido aplauso.

-Gracias- "Que lindo, por lo menos, no todo el bosque oscuro me odia…claro que, no tienen motivo para odiarme" "¿Una intrusa que llega a su palacio la atienden y la tratan como princesa sin haber hecho nada bueno no es motivo?"

Como no tenía más palabras me senté. El rey dio la orden de comenzar a comer y luego se sentó. La cena estaba deliciosa, nunca antes había probado algo tan exquisito.

Luego de terminar, Legolas se levantó y me hizo señas para que le siguiera desde el pasillo, yo me levanté e hice una reverencia al rey, ya que este estaba conversando animadamente con las personas que tenía a su lado.

Cuando llegué al pasillo, no vi a Legolas "¿Y donde se metió?¿Habrá entrado por alguna puerta? …¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!"

Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo al final del pasillo. Para colmo a un metro y medio de él, me resbalé con la alfombra "¡Maldita torpeza! ¡Mierda!" y al intentar afirmarme de algo para no caerme lo empujé y caí de estómago afirmada de sus pantalones"…Por suerte no lo hice caer también, o peor…que bueno que no le bajé los pantalones" "¿Peor? Eso hubiera sido mejor…digo, para que no seas la única en vergüenza del pasillo "

Me senté en el piso toda adolorida

-Au…lo siento Legolas- Me puse roja además el se estaba ahogando de la risa. Intenté pararme pero no pude. Legolas intentó calmar su risa para ayudar a pararme

- Ven…jajaja…¿No te duele nada?- Estaba afirmada de su hombro algo mareada pero nada importante.

- No, no me duele nada, pero suéltame que puedo caminar sola-"¡No es cierto no puedes caminar sola!.. Si puedo, estoy perfectamente…¡¡Por lo menos finge que te duele para que te lleve en brazos!!… Si claro" Legolas seguía riéndose de mí

- Oye, ¡No te rías!- Le di un empujoncito y luego puse mis manos en mis caderas, la actitud amenazante no resulto porque su risa es contagiosa y los dos terminamos riendo a carcajadas- Ya, ahora sí, en serio, ¿Dónde vamos?

-A un lugar muy especial- El sonrió y siguió caminando, yo lo alcance antes de tener que correr para no caerme de nuevo

-Ahora estoy cansada ¿No podría ser mañana?- Bostecé, "¡rayos! De verdad tengo sueño"

- Es que este lugar es más precioso de noche- Me tomó la mano y salimos al patio, luego me soltó

-¿Y mañana no habrá noche? …¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Me puse roja de nuevo…"no me gusta nada esto de ser tímida"

-Para que no te caigas- Se rió con su risa encantadora y me dejo un poco atontada- Además La noche de hoy no será tan bella como la de mañana

-Oye, no me hubiera caído, hay que aceptarlo, acá soy un poco torpe, pero nunca tanto. ¿Por qué dices que la noche de mañana no será tan bella como la de hoy? No comprendo

- Porque mañana no llevarás ese mismo vestido, tampoco mañana habrá luna llena.

-Claro- Seguí caminando junto a el en silencio, en silencio porque estaba algo atontada…"Dijo que la noche era bella porque tenía este vestido puesto…También dijo que era por la luna…Dijo que me veía bien con ese vestido…Un momento, está insinuando que me veo bien sólo con este vestido ¡Yo me veo bien con cualquier cosa! Te lo dije, este elfo no se merece nada" Mi mente no pudo seguir criticando a Legolas porque este me tomo la mano y me hizo correr a través del patio, adentrándonos un poco en el bosque. "¿Dónde me lleva?"

-¿Dónde vamos?- Tuve que gritar para que me oyera. De repente nos detuvimos.

-Aquí – Sonrió e hizo que me girara, frente a mí había un pequeño claro y la luna llena estaba justo sobre él.

-Oau, es hermoso, ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Y…¡¿POR QUÉ VINIMOS CORRIENDO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DIJE QUE ESTABA CANSADA?!- De pronto me calmé y sonreí, sólo que la bellas sonrisa de Legolas se había esfumado, en vez de eso, ternía una expresión seria e indiferente, parecía…triste, al verlo así, mi sonrisa también se fue. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo mire, muy seria "¡Me derrito! Es tan lindo…¡Concéntrate, sácale una sonrisa!…o por lo menos, has que cambie de cara"- Vamos…no te pongas así, soy una HUMANA, una mujer, para los hombres…bueno…en este caso elfos, se les hace…complicado entender la mente y el estado anímico de las humanas- "Soy Sabrina, psicóloga profesional, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, número de celular, número de la casa, fax, correo(s) electrónico(s)" "¿Qué haces tú dándole una lección de vida que ha vivido MÁS que tú y por lo tanto sabe MÁS que tú?" "Oh oh, eso no funcionó intentémoslo de nuevo"- Además, soy un espécimen nuevo, soy mil veces más complicada- Le sonreí y me fui a recostar entre las hojas. Legolas sonrió. "Ja! Dio resultado…¡O sí, ajá, soy la mejor, yeah!…Sabrinita, intenta parecer normal…recuerda que tienes 24, casi 25, no 5 años". Legolas se sentó a mi lado. Había logrado hacerlo cambiar de expresión.

-Este lugar lo encontré mientras deambulaba junto a Niebla en mi tiempo libre. Nadie más sabe de este lugar. Aquí me escapo a mi mundo.- Me giré hacia él y lo miré con atención- Vinimos corriendo porque sabía que vendrías preocupada de reclamar y no del camino.- Eso me sorprendió."O el es muy observador o yo soy muy predecible"

-¿De verdad soy tan predecible?- Legolas asintió y se rió- Me plantearé seriamente un cambio de actitud…- Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el claro

-No estaría nada mal- Nuevamente rió y se levantó. Yo me acerqué a él y lo miré seria.

-Eres un pesado- No aguanté y me reí…Luego, le guiñé un ojo y me di vuelta, comencé a caminar en círculos por el claro."Quiero irme"- Legolas, creo que mejor nos vamos, me estoy sintiendo mal- "Me duele la cabeza…demasiadas cosas para un día"

-Esta bien, vamos- Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-¿Eh? No gracias, no te preocupes. Sólo me mareé un poco. – Legolas solo asintió

Luego de caminar, entramos por una puerta que yo no conocía, subimos una escalera y metros más allá estaba mi habitación. "M…que raro"

- Wow, creo que caminamos menos que lo que corrimos para llegar al claro- Legolas me abrió la puerta de la habitación, y me indicó pasar, el entró conmigo y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Eso es porque he utilizado un atajo.- "Atajo, atajo, atajo…odio los atajos. No es cierto, amas los atajos". Legolas se levantó y abrió la puerta para irse.- Adiós- Yo seguí sentada en la cama, desde ahí le despedí con la mano. Acto seguido Legolas se fue.

-¡Espera!- no quería que se fuera, no aún. "Rayos, creo que no me ha oído". Segundos después golpeó la puerta y abrió. Le hice una seña para que se volviera a sentar en la cama. Me acerque a él. – Legolas, de verdad, gracias…- "Esto sería mucho más difícil sin tu ayuda"- Gracias por enseñarme el claro…por llevarme a conocer el lugar, por aceptarme.

-Aún no hemos terminado de conocer todo, falta todo el palacio…-Iba a seguir hablando, pero le puse un dedo en la boca, luego me abracé a él y le comencé a acariciar una mejilla.

-Legolas…me mostrarás como llegar al claro..¿Verdad? Es un lugar hermoso, como para no ir a visitarlo…no creo que estés todos los días a mi lado…¿O sí? – Soné tan dulce e inocente que me impresioné a mí misma. "Tengo que convencerlo, de que pase todos los días que esté aquí conmigo o de que me enseñe como llegar"

- No lo sé…- Se echó para atrás y quedamos acostados. "M…creo que no lo puedo convencer o él es muy buen actor "

- Vamos…¿Por qué no lo sabes?- Le di un besito en la punta de su oreja…creí que por un segundo el se puso tenso- ¿No confías en mí? – Me senté nuevamente, pero el siguió acostado.

- No…sí, no lo sé… tendrías que hacer méritos – Puso una picará sonrisa que casi me derrite. "¿Eh…qué se cree?"

-¿Méritos? …¿Cómo qué? – Fruncí el seño, y el se puso en pie.

-Ya veremos…- Me dedicó una última sonrisa y abrió la puerta para salir, se despidió con una mano a lo cual yo correspondí con una sonrisa. Luego se fue.

"Méritos…¿a qué se refiere? … o, ¿Qué clase de méritos?" . Fui a buscar algo que me sirviera para poder dormir. Encontré un camisón con breteles, era perfecto. Pasé al baño Iba a lavarme la cara cuando me fijé en la pared del baño, estaba mi mochila. Se me escapó una sonrisa "¡Mis cosas, aquí están!" . De ella saqué el cepillo de dientes y la pasta, me lavé los dientes y me fui a tirar a la cama. Estaba cansada. "Qué día más raro…". Luego me quedé dormida.

Bueno, este es mi capitulo, espero que les guste…siento la demora. Me dicen que haga los capítulos más largos, si no me equivoco, este es mi capítulo más largo…por unas cuantas palabras. Pero no sé cuanto más largos quieren que sean, ojalá me digan. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review :D El otro capítulo, lo hubiera subido, pero tengo dos problemas, uno, no se qué clase de meritos poner (les pido que por favor me ayuden con eso) y el otro es que aún no comienzo a escribirlo :$


	6. ¿Adios a volver?

**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo otro capítulo. De verdad siento haberme demorado tanto…hubo un momento en que el fic se estancó y me costó salir de ahí. Además de que aún no recupero el Internet… Pero bueno, aquí esta. **

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lastblade por haberme dejado un review, y claro, a mi hermana también. Y gracias también a Mary Cullen, por haberme ayudado con la historia :P

**Capítulo 6: **

"**¿Adiós a volver?"**

"_Agh…estúpida luz"_. Desistí de intentar seguir durmiendo porque la luz que entraba por la ventana era realmente molesta y me impedía seguir durmiendo. Me di unas vueltas más antes de abrir los ojos para mirar el cielo de la habitación – Esperando encontrar mi adorado póster de Orlando Bloom…pero este no estaba. – Me senté de golpe, preguntándome en dónde me había metido, luego de unos segundos, recordé que me hallaba en una habitación dentro de un castillo en la Tierra Media. _"Pff, yo que creía que sólo soñaba" "Aunque por otro lado, no es tan malo… "._ Me dejé caer de golpe sobre la cama, y lancé un suspiro de cansancio.

"_Bien, hoy es mi segundo día aquí"_ Hice una mueca al recordar el día de ayer…Fueron demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Si no me hubiera levantado atrasada ayer; tal vez ahora mismo estaría celebrando con mis amigas mi título en arquitectura. Suspiré. _"Ayer debí haber hecho ese examen…¡Hey! Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo hoy, si es que logro convencer a los profesores que tomarán mi examen, no tendré que esperar hasta el próximo semestre para rendirlo …¡necesito mi mochila!"_

Fui a por mi mochila y me volví a sentar en la cama. Por suerte ahí estaba mi ropa; la que usaría luego del examen para ir a celebrar con helados en caso de obtener el título o para entregarme un premio de consuelo – con helados y películas – En caso de no obtenerlo. _"Pero no puedo ir a dar el examen con ropa de diario…"_ Resolví usar un vestido azul oscuro y sandalias a tono en reemplazo de ropa formal – Dado que la que llevaba ayer quedó toda sucia - Metí todo en la mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Me levanté y volví a colocar las sábanas en su lugar. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era un arroyo lo suficientemente apartado como para poder bañarme ahí…y no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde dirigirme.

Al salir de la habitación; me topé con mi salvación - aunque hubiera preferido a Nellas antes que a ÉL- Me saludó con una sonrisa y un "buenos días". Iba a irse pero yo lo agarré del brazo

-¡Legolas! …¿Me harías un favor? – Lo miré con cara de cachorrito mojado para lograr convencerlo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? – Ahora hablaba serio, pero una sonrisa seguía jugando en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Este… me preguntaba si me enseñarías un arroyo de por aquí cerca – Le sonreí; esperaba que no hiciera más preguntas y simplemente aceptara antes de mediodía.

-Creo que ahora es algo temprano – _"¿No que los elfos eran madrugadores?"_ – Y tengo cosas que hacer…¿Para qué quieres un arroyo? – Frunció el ceño.

-Este…necesito bañarme.- Hice un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara que poco a poco me colocaba roja. – ¿Me ayudas?

Legolas asintió y antes de comenzar a caminar me susurró un rápido "Sígueme". En poco tiempo ya nos estábamos adentrando en el bosque y llegamos a un claro; no el claro de ayer, porque este tenía un pequeño arroyo en el centro. Me acerqué a Legolas.

-Gracias, es perfecto.- Nos sonreímos. Coloqué mi mochila en el piso, suponiendo que Legolas ya no estaba, pero me voltee y seguía ahí. Le hice señas para que se fuera.

-Oh, sí, claro…adiós.- _"Sí, me ayudó, pero no tiene por qué quedarse ahí parado…"_. Lo perdí de vista mientras caminaba entre arbustos y árboles. Coloqué la ropa que me pondría sobre el pasto, pero antes de que me desvistiera, Legolas estaba ahí de nuevo.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté amablemente, reprimiendo la rabia repentina._"¿Y ahora que pasa?" _-¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Este…¿Quieres que te espere o te guías sola hasta el salón de mi padre? – Sopesé rápidamente mis posibilidades. _"Si se va, probablemente nunca llegue hasta el salón del trono. Mejor se queda"_

-Sinceramente, preferiría que te quedaras…- _"Quiero llegar HOY a la sala del trono"._

-Entonces te espero, me…me voltearé – Legolas se puso de espaldas a mí y al arroyo. _"Bien, ahora espero que el agua del arroyo no está congelada…"_ Me arrodillé junto al agua, para ver si estaba fría o no. _"M…no esta nada fría…"_ Me levanté e iba a desvestirme para entrar al arroyo cuando Legolas habló – Y…¿Tenías novio? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa…_"¿Eh? ¿Qué te importa?" _

- No…- Recordé dos meses atrás, cuando sí tenía uno. "Ni siquiera dos meses…cinco semanas." Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió. Dejé el vestido que usé para dormir a un lado de la orilla y me dispuse a entrar al arroyo. Iba a entrar mirando la espalda de Legolas; cosa que me diera cuenta si se giraba-.

-Hum….¿Qué…?- Y Legolas se giró para completar su pregunta justo cuanto aún no terminaba de entrar al agua.

-AHHH ¡No te gires hasta que yo diga! –Legolas volvía a estar de espaldas a mí. Le lancé una sandalia a la cabeza, pero claro, él la esquivó. Estaba roja como tomate; pero por lo menos ya estaba dentro del arroyo.

-¡Hey, Lo siento; Pero no tienes por qué lanzarme cosas a la cabeza. – Legolas se sentó en el pasto, de espaldas a mí. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a hablar- Te preguntaba qué hacías en el bosque, cuando…te encontramos.

- Me dirigía a un lugar muy importante cuando me llegó una flecha en el hombro… - Le contesté mientras salía del agua y me comenzaba a secar, dado que había terminado de lavarme. - ¿Por qué?

- Parecías…apurada, a pesar de tu estado delicado… - Me coloqué el vestido; ahora que lo observaba con atención, era precioso. El corsé azul oscuro tenía destellos brillantes y estaba unido a una falda, de un tono más oscuro, que caía en cascada hasta mis rodillas Calcé las sandalias y estrujé mi cabello.

-No parecía; ESTABA apurada, me había levantado tarde ese día tan importante – Aún seguía maldiciéndome por eso. Me acerqué a Legolas y le toqué el hombro, me miró y yo sonreí - ¿Vamos?

- Sí, vamos. – Se levantó con un movimiento ágil y comenzó a caminar. Mientras caminábamos, yo iba memorizando el camino, para no tener que volverle a pedir ayuda. – Me gusta ese vestido…- _"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" _

-Gracias – Eso fue lo único que conseguí decirle.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –_"¿Algún significado oculto?"_

--¿Eh? Qué es un lindo vestido; me gusta, es lo único que quise decir – Fruncí el ceño – Es un lindo color, lindo corte…¿Te lo explico con manzanas?

- No lo necesito gracias. – Resople. Y me concentré en memorizarme el resto del camino. En realidad no era tan complicado. Izquierda, gran florero…. Llegamos al salón del trono.

- Aquí estamos- anunció Legolas, abriendo la puerta _"Ya lo sé"_. Entré y él cerró detrás de él. El Rey Thranduil nuevamente estaba en consejo con sus tres invitados y Aragorn y Gimli brillaban por su ausencia.

- Señor…- Hice una pequeña reverencia. Luego de eso, los invitados del Rey se colocaron a un lado del trono, en silencio, también le hice una reverencia a ellos- He venido a… _-"¿Hacerle una solicitud? ¿Pedir un favor? ¿Cómo se dirá?"_ - pedir su ayuda – El rey asintió – Necesito… volver a casa…

-Sabrina, querida… me temo que eso no sería posible. – ¿El rey parecía algo nervioso o soy yo?

-Por favor – Supliqué – Es algo…muy importante para mí. Yo…por favor. – Bajé la mirada. _"Bueno, tal vez pueda esperar hasta el próximo año para poder rendirlo…que decepción se llevarán todos, después que les hablé y estudié tanto para ese examen. Bueno; es lo que hay."_

-Lo siento…Pero no podrás regresar a casa en bastante tiempo, querida – Habló La Dama del Bosque dorado. Fruncí el ceño. _"De seguro es porque he visto su palacio y sus bosques, por eso no puedo salir... Que mal…"_

-Pero, se supone que soy una invitada ¿No? – _"De invitada no tienes nada" "Oh, cállate"_ – Se supone que me podré quedar hasta cuando yo quiera ¿No? – Tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de plantearlo pero no me podía detener a pensarlo mejor

-Sí, se supone que es así; pero para ti no funciona así. – La mirada del rey era triste, tal vez era porque notó las lágrimas que se iban amontonando en mis ojos. _"¿Acaso estoy condenada a vagar aquí, alejada de todo lo que más quiero?" _Un montón de imágenes mentales me atropellaron. Lo último que oí fueron las palabras "Tú destino…" por parte de él Rey. Dejé de oír, lo único que veía eran esas imágenes. Hice una reverencia algo torpe y salí de la habitación dando tumbos, ya fuera, corrí hasta él claro que Legolas me había enseñado poco antes. Legué ahí y me aovillé sobre el pasto.

**Una familia sentada alrededor de los regalos de navidad, niños corriendo por el jardín trasero de nuestra casa; Los hijos de mis hermanos: mis sobrinos. Ya me había perdido las primeras palabras y pasos del pequeño Juan Carlos, El primer nieto de mis padres. También me había perdido los quinces de mi hermano, de seguro nunca vería su primera novia. Tampoco vería a su esposa ni a sus hijos, que siempre se preguntarían por la señora que acompaña a su padre y a su tía en las fotos de la casa de sus abuelos paternos. No estaría allí para apoyarlos en momentos difíciles. Nunca podría sacar de compras a mis sobrinas, como hacían conmigo cuando era pequeña. No podría ser cómplice de sus infantiles travesura. Nunca podría llenar de golosinas las pequeñas pancitas de mis sobrinos; Porque nunca estaría ahí para ellos. Me tomarían por traidora, por haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Quedaría privada de los momentos más hermosos e importantes para mí y mi familia. Porque nunca podría salir de este maldito lugar. Tal vez si nunca hubiera tenido la ambición de viajar a España para estudiar, seguramente ahora estaría con mi familia, la cual había visto cinco veces en el plazo de seis años. Tampoco vería la boda de mis amigas, ni tendría la oportunidad de ser madrina de alguno de sus hijos. No estaría allí nunca más para darles consuelo en momentos difíciles ni para ayudarlas a cumplir sus deseos. Nunca más saldríamos a ver películas juntas, para celebrar un logro. Lo único que podría hacer es contentarme con recuerdos felices.**

Las lagrimas corrían desesperadas por mis mejillas, mientras me sumía en recuerdos y pequeños vistazos al futuro. Me quedé ahí unos minutos, intentando calmarme, mientras me susurraba palabras de auto-consuelo. «Dijo en bastante tiempo, tal vez dos meses sean bastante tiempo» y cosas por el estilo. Me senté, y al pasar una mano por mi cabello – Aún húmedo – Descubrí que fue un error haber apoyado la cabeza en el pasto. "Agh". Noté que había dejado mi mochila olvidada sobre el pasto, me acerqué a ella y la abrí. Sí, aún seguían allí mis jeans cortos, mi polera con la imagen de un pirata y mis sandalias. Intenté alcanzar el broche que el vestido tenía en la espalda, cuando una voz grave interrumpió mi tarea.

_-¿_Qué haces?- Lo miré, en un principio, me costó reconocerlo, porque se me nublaba la vista. Era el enano que me miraba con cara de odio…Gimli._ "¿Qué hace este aquí?"_

-¿Eh? No te importa. – Rápidamente guardé todo en la mochila y me volví a dar la vuelta. Una vocecita me decía que no fuera tan dura, que eso sólo empeoraría todo.

-Planeas escaparte…¿Verdad? – La voz de Aragorn me sobresaltó, no lo había visto llegar."Intentar colocarme MI ropa no indica si quiero escaparme o no… ¿O sí?"No contesté; sea como sea, adivinó mis planes. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, junto a mí

-Vamos niña…no hay por qué estar triste…-Ese era Gimli ¿Estaba siendo amable conmigo? – Es un día hermoso…no lo arruines con lágrimas.- _"¿Eh? ¿De que habla?"_

-¿Qué le paso al fiero guerrero que yo conocí? – Logré articular esa frase, mientras hipaba y lloraba. – No necesito su compasión.

-No, pero sí necesitas hablar de lo que te sucede… ¿No? – Aragorn parecía un padre por su forma de hablar. Suspiré mientras secaba una nueva tanda de lágrimas

-En realidad, no importa, lo superaré. - Les sonreí mientras me levantaba y recogía mi bolso

-Es tu familia ¿verdad?- Hice una mueca: Gimli tenía razón – Sé lo que se siente perder a tus seres queridos, te comprendo; pequeña espía.

- En realidad, no es perderlos a ellos…. Soy yo la que desaparece y tiene que vivir alejada de lo que más quiere. – Las lágrimas habían parado, así que logré "expresarme" con facilidad. "¿Qué caso tiene seguir intentando guardar lo que siento cuando ellos ya lo saben?" Ambos asintieron y se pusieron en pie.

- De seguro ahora te sientes mejor ¿No? - Asentí – Además, creo que te antepones a los hechos, aún no sabes lo que va a pasar.- Aragorn tenía razón, otra vez.

-Tienes razón. Pero creo que ahora le debo otra disculpa al Rey…- Ambos asintieron "Rayos…a este paso terminaré disculpándome a diario…¿Qué me sucede?"

- Vamos, espía. – dijo Gimli mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección al salón del Rey. Ahora sí me llevaba mi mochila, para no tener que volver a por ella.

-Una duda…¿Cómo me encontraron?- Fruncí el ceño; hubiera jurado que ellos no me habían visto…

-Te vimos salir desde el bacón…creímos que algo iba mal y te seguimos. – Aragorn sonrió – Como puedes ver, teníamos razón. – Fruncí los labios "¿Es que no se podía hacer nada sin que alguien se diera cuenta en este lugar?"

Cuando entramos al castillo apareció Legolas, con cara de preocupación, una preocupación que se fue en cuanto nos vio. Alcancé a darles las gracias antes de que Legolas aparara toda mi atención.

-Conque aquí estabas ¿Eh? – Me tomó una mano – Te busqué en tu habitación…luego en el establo y no estabas….- Me miró triste, pero luego sonrió – Pero vamos que ahora tienes clases de equitación…-Le puse un dedo en la boca para que callara un momento. Aragorn y Gimli estaban más atrás, charlando animadamente sobre lo que me pareció que era cómo afilar de manera efectiva sus armas.

-Primero, tengo algo que hacer…- Lo llevé hasta el salón del trono – Y luego las clases de equitación ¿Vale?- Legolas asintió. Entramos a la habitación y ahí estaba el rey; aún hablando con Gandalf, Galadriel y Lord Elrond. _"Llevan bastante tiempo hablando…¿Qué será eso tan importante?"_. Al momento de entrar, callaron para observar quien era. El rey me sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Sabrina! Que bueno es verte, ya me comenzaba a preguntar dónde estabas. Ven, acércate – Hizo un gesto con las manos para que me acercase, me dirigí a él con pasos indecisos. Hice una reverencia con la cabeza. – Tenemos algo que deciros…

-Yo también señor…Quería disculparme por mi actitud, no ha sido la mejor…en comparación a lo que han hecho por mí. No se merecen rabietas de mi parte. - Mientras hablaba sentía cómo el color iba subiendo a mis mejillas. _"Por Dios…termina de una vez para que puedas ir con Legolas…"_

-No hay problemas, querida. Lo que te he dicho es algo…impactante, te comprendo a la perfección. –Se levantó y puso una mano en mi hombro - Bien, ahora lo que teníamos que decirte…

-¿Sí? – Lo miré y sonreí. _"¿Qué será? ¿Me dirán que puedo irme cuando quiera?"_

-Este, bueno, tú…- Dijo Lord Elrond calmadamente. Pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo al abrirse las puertas.

Entraron dos guardias con un chico afirmado por los brazos. A pesar de que tenía la ropa llena de barro y hojas; me di cuenta de que llevaba jeans y una camiseta negra…"¡Oh, cielos!; Él no pertenece a la Tierra Media ¡Es fantástico!" . Sonreí de pura felicidad. "De seguro llegó por el mismo camino que yo, entonces…¡Podré volver! " Legolas se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

-Rey Thranduil, sentimos interrumpir; pero hemos encontrado a este sujeto vagando en el bosque. – Uno de los guardias tomó al joven por el cabello y le alzó el rostro. Ahora el chico miraba de frente al rey. Era trigueño, ni tan pálido ni tan moreno, de ojos castaños y cabello castaño oscuro. Ahogué un grito de alegría. ¡Era él, era él!

**Cha chan… ¿Quién será:P Espero les haya gustado. Y si no, no importa, el otro será mejor. Espero sus reviews, que se demorarán menos de cinco minutos en escribirlos **


	7. Ben

**¡Hola! Ahora me demoré menos en escribir este capítulo, así que lo logré subir antes…. Además de que ahora tengo un acceso más fácil a Internet.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lastblade y a RinoaLh por haberme dejado un review, y claro, Mary Cullen también, por ser tan buena conmigo y por ayudarme tanto.**

Capítulo 7:

"Ben"

El chico, mas bien, todos giraron la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el grito ahogado. De pronto tenía ocho pares de ojos curiosos sobre mí, y una mano que apretaba con fuerza a la mía, Mientras yo seguía con la sonrisa estampada en la cara. El prisionero me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. ¡Sí, de verdad era él! Dejé mi mochila en las manos de Legolas y corrí a abrazar al chico.

-¡Nina! ¡Que bueno es encontrarte! Te había estado buscando -Los guardias lo soltaron y él me devolvió el abrazo, Ahora siete pares de ojos curiosos nos miraban a ambos.

-Lo…¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Legolas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Cómo no conocerlo?! ¡Prácticamente, somos amigas desde que estábamos en la panza de nuestras madres ! – Mi amigo tomó mis manos y comenzamos a saltar y a girar de alegría. Es infantil, pero tienen que comprendernos, hace años que no lo veía. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú ahí? …No importa, lo que sí importa es que estas conmigo – Paró de saltar y me abrazó con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

-No…puedo…respirar- Jadeé, utilizando lo poco y nada que me quedaba de aire.

-Oh, claro. – Me soltó y me besó en la frente. – Tanto tiempo, muchas…

-Lunas, más bien…-Completé su frase y él completó la mía…

- Años. Cielos, de verdad te extrañé. Nadie completaba mis frases en casa. – Era realmente algo estúpido. ¿A quién le importa si alguien termina de decir lo que uno está diciendo? Sólo a él. – Te quiero Nina, de verdad de te eché de menos…No había nadie a quien molestar. – Me sonrió. Le golpeé el hombro.

- Yo también te extrañé, mucho. No había ningún chiquillo llorón a quien secarle las lágrimas…- Le sonreí burlona, en ese momento, sólo existíamos nosotros. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye! …Sólo fue una vez…- Su voz de había convertido en un susurro avergonzado. Bajó la mirada mientras se colocaba color rosa. – Ya no lo hago más…

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que lo olvides. – Lo rodeé con los brazos. Hace años que no lo veía, es decir, lo vi hace dos años, en el aeropuerto, pero un simple "Hola" no cuenta… - ¡Hey! Has cambiado – Fruncí los labios- Estás más alto…-Me medí junto a sus hombros- Ahora te llego hasta la boca…me quedo pequeña. –Hice una mueca.

-Es verdad, enanita. Mira, antes no tenía esto…-Flexionó su brazo derecho, mostrándome sus músculos. Me sonrío con autocomplacencia. -¿Qué tal?

- Mm…- Apreté los músculos de su brazo – Tienes razón, ya no existe mi amigo delgaducho… Pero me gusta más así.- Me abrazó de nuevo, mientras me decía "Tontita…" Ben siempre me había dicho así, justificándose que era de cariño…

- En todo caso, tu también cambiaste en estos años… Tienes más…- Colocó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a moverlas en círculos.

-¡IDIOTA! – Le di una bofetada. Me crucé de brazos y me puse de espaldas él "Pervertido…No tiene derecho a…"

-Sé que no tengo derecho…pero es la verdad. – Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, _"¿Cómo rayos era posible que supiera lo que pensaba?"_ – Estás más delgada –Me abrazó por la espalda – Y también mucho más guapa…- Era un hecho, era imposible que me molestara con él _"Maldito adulador…" _ Me giré y lo abracé.

- Tonto, te quiero; es bueno tenerte aquí.

Sólo entonces recordé que no estábamos solos en la habitación; es más, ahora también se encontraban allí Aragorn y Gimli. Todos, absolutamente todos nos miraban perplejos. Pero yo estaba demasiado contenta por tener a Ben aquí, que apenas tomé en cuenta.

-Oh, él es Ben, un amigo que no veía desde hace años. Lo extrañaba mucho. –Les dije a todos los presentes, que seguían confundidos. El rey parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Sabrina, ¿Por qué no llevas a tu amigo a dar un paseo? Nos veremos antes del mediodía, para el desayuno. – Yo asentí y dirigí a Ben hacia el corredor. El rey me sonrió. Y Legolas le mandó una mirada de…¿Desacuerdo?. Miré a Legolas con cara de cachorrito mojado, en realidad no sé por qué lo hice, no sé si fue para pedirle permiso o para disculparme por retrasar la "clase" de equitación. Pero Legolas fue un buen chico – elfo más bien – Y luego de hacer una mueca asintió… _"Antes del mediodía ¿Serán dos horas? … Aunque aún era temprano cuando desperté y al parecer aún falta bastante para medio día"_

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Me preguntó Ben, incrédulo. _"No puedo decirle que son elfos, arriesgaría la seguridad de Ben –No vayan a meterlo en un calabozo, que ello hayan sido buenos conmigo no significa que lo sean también con él-y arriesgaría también el secreto de que de verdad existe la Tierra Media. Con lo chismoso que es Ben, todo el mundo se enteraría en menos de una hora" -_ ¿Y? – Preguntó de nuevo al ver mi silencio.

-Son amigos, personas en realidad muy amables que me acogieron al encontrarme perdida en el bosque – Imploré por que se tragara esa excusa, bastante pobre, a mí parecer.

-Tienen un aire…así como al estilo Tierra Media no crees – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y lo hacía entrar. Se me cortó la respiración unos segundos; luego me reí tontamente.

-Ja ja ja…Qué estupidez ¿No crees? ¿No estás grandecito ya como para pensar eso? – Ben hizo una mueca.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. – Se recostó en la cama y colocó los brazos atrás de su cabeza. - ¿Y cómo has estado? Hay tantas cosas de qué hablar…

-Bien, acá en España, me han acogido muy bien, mis vecinos me tratan como a una hija y yo también les tomé bastante cariño…

Para resumir una larguísima conversación, sólo les diré que hablamos de nuestra infancia, travesuras que hicimos y momentos que pasamos juntos, hablamos de todo lo que nos extrañábamos – En realidad nos queríamos mucho; más que como hermanos. Compartíamos todas nuestras penas y alegrías – Y yo le preguntaba cómo estaba todo por allá en casa. Contábamos anécdotas y cosas por el estilo. Nos poníamos al día luego de casi seis años.

Luego pasamos al tema de las parejas…un tema algo incómodo, contando con que habíamos sido novios cuando teníamos…¿Quince? Bueno, luego de eso, hablamos de nuestras familias…y más cosas por el estilo.

- …Una duda…- Le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de la fuente que se hallaba en el jardín.

-¿Otra más? – Hizo una mueca de fingido horror. Al ver mi cara de disgusto, rió estrepitosamente. – Adelante, lánzala.

- ¿Cómo…cómo llegaste aquí? – Era imposible que haya entrado al bosque por el patio trasero de mi casa…nadie sabía de eso… Ben sonrió pícaramente. Y sacó unos papeles arrugados de su bolsillo y me los tendió.

-Con esto – Volvió a sonreír e hizo señas para que leyera los papeles. – Vamos, lee.

Al instante reconocí la primera frase; esa melosa y cursi. Mi respiración se entrecortó. No termine de leer todas las hojas, ya las conocía. Y estaba muy abrumada como para pensar algo. "Que rayos…"

-¿Qué haces TÚ con esto? – La grité mientras colocaba las hojas frente a sus ojos. Con una sonrisa me las quitó de la mano y las doblo para volver a colocarlas en su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo que qué hago con eso? ¡Tú me las enviaste! – Se rió, burlón.

-¡No es cierto! No…¡No te la envié a ti! – El hecho de que él tuviera la carta que le había enviado a …a ese otro él me ponía realmente histérica. Comenzaba a hiperventilar

-Sabrina, tranquila…respira; eso es, inhala, exhala –Me colocó las manos en los hombros, ahora estaba más tranquila. – Ahora, piensa un poco.

Me quedé es silencio; contemplando posibilidades de por qué Ben tenía el e-mail que había enviado a mi actor favorito.. _" Uno, podría haber entrado al correo de Orlando Bloom, y al reconocer mi correo, Ben simplemente lo abrió e imprimió…eso es estúpido. Dos…m…Tal vez la identidad secreta de Ben sea Orlando Bloom, y en su tiempo libre se convierte en el actor que todas adoramos; tentador pero estúpidamente imposible "_

- ¿Ya lo descubriste? – Le conté rápidamente mis infantiles opciones. Ben sólo se rió. – Sí Sabrina, tienes razón, en mi tiempo libre me convierto en Orlando Bloom – A eso siguió un mar de molestas carcajadas. Resoplé - Mejor te ayudo porque tu cabecita podría estallar al pensar tantas ideas infantiles y equivocadas. Verás, luego de que partieras a España; advertí que, bueno, hay muchas admiradoras del actor ese y entre ellas hay chicas bastante atractivas… -Mi mandíbula cayó, era increíble que pensara así…o sea, que no puede fijarse en eso…que…qué ¿Pervertido? – entonces…tuve la brillante idea de crear este correo electrónico…

-¡Claro! Y yo fui una estúpida que creyó que toda esa publicidad sobre el correo electrónico…y le envié una e-mail… -Ahora entendía perfectamente el plan maquiavélico de mi amigo. Ben asintió sonriente. Me coloqué las manos en la cara -¡Soy una tarada!

-Y no eres la única – Ben sonrió para sus adentros. Alcé una ceja y lo miré con enfado. _"¿Qué insinúa con eso? ¿Qué no soy la única tarada? Increíble que sea tan arrogante. ¿Qué se cree? "-_ Je je… me refiero a que no eres la única que ha enviado un e-mail e ese correo. – Yo asentí, incrédula. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes qué? Te voy a demandar y haré que te pudras en la cárcel – Las palabras "demandar" "pudrir" y "cárcel" las enfaticé bien sobre su rostro, para que le quedara claro.

- ¿A sí? ¿Bajo que cargos, princesita? – Nuestra agradable "charla" se había convertido ahora en una guerra de palabras hostiles.

- Odio que me digas así, y lo sabes. Te demandaré bajo el cargo de… ¡Por suplantar a un actor de cine! – Me crucé de brazos. Lo miré triunfal.

- ¿Eso existe? –_ "Rayos, eso no lo sabía…"_ – Creo que esta vez he ganado yo. – Aparté la mirada. ¡Cómo odiaba que él tuviera razón! –Vamos, princesita…no te enojes. – Colocó una mano en mi cintura; me encogí al contacto con sus dedos y para desgracia mía, recordó que yo era altamente cosquillosa. Luego de unos minutos, me dejo volver a respirar mientras yo le suplicaba que parara. - Volviendo al tema… Como tendría que viajar a Hungría y hacía poco que había recibido tu e-mail. Decidí venirme unos días antes para poder pasar tres valiosos días contigo a partir de hoy. Pero al parecer no estas muy alegre de verme- Dijo con tristeza fingida.

-Eso no es cierto…En estos momentos soy la persona más feliz del planeta, aunque no lo parezca; es solo que…no recordaba cuánto me exasperabas, es eso. Ya me acostumbraré.

-Okay. Bueno, déjame terminar – Se aclaró la garganta _"Cómo si lo que me va a contar fuera tan interesante…"_ Rodé los ojos– En cuanto llegué a tu casa, entré y dejé mi maleta en tu habitación…

-Dijiste que habías entrado. ¿Cómo entraste? La puerta estaba cerrada – Le interrumpí. _"No creo que se haya entrado por la ventana"._ Ben hizo una mueca.

-No me interrumpas…Entré con esto – Sacó de su bolsillo una llave color púrpura con un llavero que tenía un corazón de cristal. Yo asentí. Esa era la llave que le di a mamá para cuando quisieran ir a visitarme, para que no tuvieran que esperar a que yo regresara a la casa, porque yo pasaba saliendo. – Cuando le dije a la tía, o sea, a tu mamá, se puso encantada y me paso la llave. Me dijo que cuando me fuera te dejara la llave porque, ya sabes, pasados los tres días, me debo ir a la casa de mis abuelos en Hungría.

Eso era cierto, los abuelos paternos de Ben eran húngaros, pero su hijo, nació en Chile –Así que tiene doble nacionalidad - y luego se caso con una chilena. Por eso Ben es chileno pero tiene sangre húngara – Porque salió a su padre…Aunque tiene la "belleza" de su madre. Y a mi parecer…Ben es bastante guapo. – Ahora, por qué sus abuelos vinieron a vivir a Chile unos años, no tengo idea; Pero volvieron hace unos años para…como decirlo… para "dejar el mundo natural" en su país natal. Así, que seguramente la familia de Ben va a visitarlos para "despedirse" de ellos. Además me parece que Ben nunca visitó Hungría…

-Bueno, ayer cuando llegué, dejé mis maletas y sentí un ruido en el jardín de atrás y como no estabas en la casa, fui a ver que pasaba - La voz de Ben me sacó de mis pensamientos. "¿Ayer?"

-¿Ayer? Creí que habías llegado hoy…- _"Eso quiere decir que pasó todo el día de ayer solo, triste y abandonado…Pobrecito…"_. Ben asintió.

-Sip, aterricé aquí ayer a las siete y media de la mañana, y me tardé como veinte minutos en llegar a tu casa. _–"Oh oh, eso es malo…a la hora en que él llegó a mi casa, yo salía por la puerta de atrás…y el ruido que él escuchó de seguro fue la puerta cuando la cerré de un portazo…"_ Me mordí el labio inferior. – Como te decía… fui a ver de donde provenía aquel ruido, y encontré una puerta entreabierta que daba a un bosque, _-"¿Cómo rayos quedó entreabierta? Yo la cerré…de un portazo; de seguro la puerta rebotó contra el picaporte e igual quedó abierta"_ – Unos pasos adentrándome en el bosque conseguí ver una figura que iba corriendo; cuando me acerqué más, descubrí que eras tú, entonces comencé a correr detrás de ti para alcanzarte, estaba a pocos centímetros de ti pero de pronto desapareciste…y también noté que el bosque era más frondoso y los árboles más altos. – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa…_"Así fue como llegó aquí…pero al parecer no llegó al mismo punto en donde aparecí yo, porque o si no hubiera visto a Legolas y a los demás…" _ - Desde entonces me perdí…pero hoy luego del amanecer me encontraron los señores que me llevaron hasta ti.

-Eso…eso significa que pasaste la noche en ese bosque – Estaba aterrorizada…tuvo que pasar la noche ahí …por mi culpa… Ben asintió. – ¿Por qué no me gritaste? No sé…¿Algo?

-Lo intenté pero no oías…casi quedo mudo de tanto gritarte… - Ben sonrió, y yo me lancé a sus brazos.

-Ben, perdóname, lo siento…Tuviste que pasar la noche en ese horrible lugar por mi culpa, lo siento…- Me sentía fatal…aunque quizás no era por Ben, sino que por el hecho de que si lo hubiera oído me hubiera ahorrado la llegada a la Tierra Media. – Debes tener hambre…

-Nina…no hay por qué preocuparse; estoy bien…Tampoco tienes por qué disculparte. Debí haberte aviado de mi llegada…-Me abrazó y luego me miro seriamente. – Aunque el hecho de que te estés disculpando significa que olvidas lo de la demanda ¿No? – Alcé una ceja. Me crucé de brazos y me giré.

-En ese punto ya perdiste conmigo – Lo miré aún dándole la espalda. Se había levantado del borde de la fuente y me miraba con cara de cachorrito.

-Nina…- Aparté la mirada. Pero de pronto sentí que me giraban y ahora miraba de frente a la cara de Ben. – Nena…- Dijo con una voz grave que pretendía ser…¿Sensual? - Yo sé que me deseas – Me guiñó un ojo mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo. Me eché a reír. –Soy el hombre de tu vida, y lo sabes – Acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los míos. "Conocí al verdadero hombre de mi vida ayer…". Lo aparté de un empujón mientras le gritaba «idiota» Ben cayó dentro de la fuente.

Me iba a ir con Legolas, pero al ver que Ben no se levantaba del agua, el remordimiento me carcomía por dentro. _"¿Y si se golpeó la cabeza y ahora está inconsciente mientras se ahoga?"_ Antes de seguir pensando cosas terribles que le podrían haber ocurrido. Me apresuré a buscar su brazo en el agua para poder sacarlo, pero justo antes de que lograra terminar sacarlo del agua por completo, Ben sonrió, antes de poder soltarlo ya estaba dentro de la fuente junto a Ben. Resoplé. _"Típico, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de que fingía" "Eso es porque lo quieres demasiado como para dejar que algo malo le suceda" _

-Te ves sexy toda empapada – Me dijo Ben luego de ayudarme a salir de la fuente. Rodé los ojos. _"La verdad, no sé cómo lo aguanto"_ Iba a hacer que se callara, pero Ben lanzó uno de esos silbidos que hacen los chicos cuando una chica les atrae. Peor no iba dirigido a mí, sino que a Nellas, que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Le hice un gesto a Ben para que se quedara quieto y me acerqué a Nellas, que aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ben no nos oyera.

-Nellas, necesito un favor – Ella asintió - ¿Podrías llevarte a Ben a mi habitación para que se cambie de ropa? Por favor. Quiero ir a ver a Legolas y no quiero que eso – Indiqué a Ben con la mano – vaya también. – Nellas sonrió.

-Esta bien, señorita. Yo entretengo a su amigo y hago que se ponga ropa seca…¿Pero y usted? – Me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.- Va a pescar un resfriado.

-No te preocupes, ya me secaré – Nellas asintió de nuevo - ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! Te debo una. – La abracé – Te pido que por favor tengas cuidado con él.

-No se preocupe por él estará bien – Sonrió.

-No es él el que me preocupa; eres tú – Nellas frunció el ceño. – Es un poco…atrevido. No me perdonaría que te hiciera algo.

- No te preocupes; sé cómo defenderme – Nellas volvió a sonreír, luego asintió y me indicó los establos. – Lo encontrarás ahí.

Luego de eso, Nellas siguió su camino hasta la fuente en donde se hallaba un Ben empapado. Y yo, me fui directo a los establos para poder hallar a Legolas.

**¿Qué tal:P ¿Les gustó este capítulo? A mí me gustó escribirlo, aunque mi personaje favorito no hace acto de presencia ¬¬. Pero sí en el capítulo siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente... Espero sus reviews, que se demorarán menos de cinco minutos en escribirlos :P **


	8. Naranjas

¡Hola

**¡Hola! Ahora me demoré menos en escribir este capítulo, así que lo logré subir antes…. Además de que ahora tengo un acceso más fácil a Internet.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lastblade, benigbe y a Espiral por haberme dejado un review, y claro, Mary Cullen también, por ser tan buena conmigo y por ayudarme tanto.**

**Capítulo 8: **

"**Naranjas"**

Caminé unos minutos hasta llegar a los establos; por suerte, encontré lo que buscaba. Legolas estaba cepillando a niebla, y al parecer le hablaba de que era imposible entender a las mujeres. _"¿Eh? ¿De qué viene eso? ¿Alguna elfa en especial? Si es así, es una elfa bastante tonta…"_

-Hola… - Lo saludé con la mano y sonreí. Me miró por un segundo y luego volvió a su tarea. Niebla resopló. _"¿Hice algo malo?"_

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – Su tono voz era frío y cortante. Y ni siquiera me había saludado. Herí a mi orgullo al quedarme ahí para intentar descubrir qué sucedía, en vez de irme simplemente.

-Creí que teníamos una clase de equitación – Dije algo dolida por su actitud. Pero luego me hice fuerte y le hablé en un tono igual de frío que el de él. – Pero si estás ocupado…

-¿Por qué no le pides a él que te enseñe? – Me cortó, escupiendo con desprecio cada palabra. "¡Ah!, Es que esto no puede ser…"

-Es eso…¿No? – Me clavó su mirada, que decía claramente: ¿Qué? – Esto es increíble, no me lo puedo creer – Dije molesta. Legolas seguía con la misma mirada. Niebla volvió a resoplar y pateó el piso - ¡Estas celoso! ¿Verdad? – Legolas apartó la mirada _"Es que de verdad que no me lo creo: Él, ¿Celoso?"_ – El Legolas que yo quiero y conozco, al menos, creo conocer, no es un celoso. – _"Aunque que esté celoso es algo tentador…"_ – Y menos de _eso, _es que simplemente no lo creo. No me cuadra que tú estés celoso de Ben. – Apreté los puños y los dientes. _"Ben…"_ Aún seguía molesta por el incidente, además de que seguía empapada. – Es un estúpido.

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero de pronto estaba montada en Niebla a la "inglesa" y estábamos galopando. Miré hacia atrás Y alcancé a ver Legolas con la boca abierta, luego, comenzó a seguirnos corriendo. Atiné a afirmarme de las crines y el cuello de Niebla, o si no me caería. De repente sentí que algo se aferraba a mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba Legolas, afirmado a mi cintura e intentando calmar a Niebla. Nos detuvimos, Legolas bajó de un salto del lomo del caballo y luego se acercó a sus orejas para susurrarle un «Creí que éramos amigos» Niebla emitió un sonido que se asemejaba a una carcajada.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí…creo que deberíamos empezar ¿No? – Yo asentí. Legolas me ayudó a bajar del caballo para poder montarme bien, luego él volvió a subir al caballo y se aferró de mi cintura. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé ayer? – _"¿Ayer? A sí, la postura, la mirada en alto…y esas cosas"_

-Sí, lo recuerdo. – Dije mientras en mi mente repasaba todas y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho ayer sobre cómo montar a caballo y sobre cómo controlar la velocidad.

-Excelente, hazlo avanzar – Me acerqué a las orejas de Niebla, y le susurré que avanzara, Legolas frunció el ceño.

-Es un caballo sumamente inteligente, entenderá si le digo que avance – Legolas alzó una ceja. Yo rodé los ojos mientras me proponía hacer avanzar al caballo con un movimiento de los talones, pero antes de que lo alcanzara a tocar, el caballo ya estaba andando. Miré a Legolas y le saqué la lengua -¿Lo vez? Ni siquiera he tocado al caballo y ya camina. ¿Ves que sí entiende con palabras?

-Eso es porque lo he hecho yo. – Legolas sonrió mientras yo hacía un gran esfuerzo por guiar al caballo por el camino. -¿Por qué estás empapada? Me pica la curiosidad.

-…Ben me arrojó a la fuente que hay en el jardín. – _"Oh, tengo que hacer que el caballo salte esa rama…y no sé como hacerlo."_ Legolas notó mi problema, así que tomó las crines de Niebla e hizo él el trabajo –Crines porque uno no cepilla al caballo con las riendas puestas, y como el caballo salió disparado conmigo arriba antes de que terminaran de cepillarlo, Niebla se quedó sin riendas -. Luego de eso, me las volvió a pasar. _"Recuerda, Sabrina, te dijeron que te afirmaras con las rodillas y no mires el suelo". _Refunfuñé - Por eso estoy mojada.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? …No tiene derecho a tratarte así. – _"Toda la razón, cero derecho a ser así conmigo…pero así es él"_

-Je je… me lanzó a la fuente porque yo lo había arrojado allí primero…Lo hice porque dijo e hizo algo que no me gustó – Me apresuré a justificarme. Ahora no encontrábamos en un prado, y con un movimiento de mis rodillas ya estábamos galopando.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Legolas siguió hablando, pero no podía oírlo…El prado se había distorsionado y retorcido, los árboles que nos rodeaban comenzaron a moverse…y de pronto, todo daba vueltas y vueltas. Y luego: oscuridad.

Estaba recostada y había recobrado mis sentidos, pero aún no abría los ojos. A pesar de tenerlos cerrados, podía distinguir la luz que me rodeaba. Algo me acariciaba el cabello. Sonreí, ¿Habría llegado al cielo? Luego, me concentré en el tacto…mis manos sentían algo áspero, en definitiva no era una nube. Más que áspero, era un objeto poroso…después sentí el aroma de aquel objeto: Era una naranja, una fresca y jugosa naranja. Se me hizo agua la boca. Me senté de golpe y abrí los ojos. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la luz.

-¡Naranjas! – Respiraba agitadamente. Miré el objeto que tenía en mis manos y sólo era una piedra; la lancé fuera de mi alcance. Enseguida sentí unas manos que me obligaban a recostarme otra vez. Miré al dueño de esas manos, las mismas que me habían estado acariciando el cabello. Era Legolas, me sonrió.

-Qué bueno que has despertado. Me comenzabas a preocupar. ¿Qué sucedió? – Me reincorporé poco a poco, noté que mi ropa ya estaba seca, así que debía de llevar un buen rato ahí acostada.

-No…no lo sé. Recuerdo que estábamos cabalgando, luego todo daba vueltas y de pronto estoy aquí. – Estaba realmente confundida. Sobretodo por lo de la naranja. _"Qué extraño antojo"_

-Está bien…tranquila – Besó el dorso de mi mano _"¿Y a este qué le pasa?"_ –Mientras cabalgábamos…te desmayaste y casi caes del caballo, entonces preferí traerte aquí, que está lo suficientemente cerca del castillo, para poder ir allí a pie en cuanto despertaras…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento muy bien, en realidad, supongo que me desmayé porque aún no he comido nada, ya se me pasará – La verdad es que no tenía una explicación mejor para los antojos los mareos…- Una duda, ¿Por qué preferiste traerme aquí en vez de llevarme al castillo?

-No…no lo creí conveniente –Legolas apartó la mirada, y luego dijo entre dientes: - Por Ben

-¿No querías que se preocupara? Qué amable de tu parte. – Me levanté y lo abracé, aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencida de que esa era la razón - ¿Vamos?

-Sí, te ayudo. Pero antes…-Sacó una manzana de un bolso que llevaba a la espalda y la partió con un cuchillito, me pasó una mitad- Ten…esto te ayudará a mantenerte en pie, por lo menos hasta el castillo – Recordé los relatos irlandeses; muchos de ellos contenían manzanas; son las frutas de las hadas. Las manzanas eran una prenda de amor, de promesa. Estaba claro que él no sabía lo que significaba que un chico compartiera una manzana con una chica. "_Dos cosas, una, esto no es Irlanda y dos, por si no te habías dado cuenta: ¡Legolas no es un chico!"_

Me tomó por la cintura y yo pasé el brazo por su hombro. Niebla nos seguía caminando. _"Rayos…De verdad necesito comer naranjas, ¡Por lo menos una!" _

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Le pregunté mientras entrábamos al palacio, luego de haber terminado mi manzana -¿Por qué me ayudas?

-La verdad… -_"¡Es que te amo! ¡Di eso por favor!" _– Es que me siento en deuda, por lo de la flecha y eso; además, si te llevaba al castillo cuando estabas desmayada, me culparían a mí – Asentí, algo molesta por su respuesta, _"Ni un es que me preocupas, un te quiero, ni un me interesas…¡Nada! …No, él tenía que seguir siendo un macho y decir: es que me culparían a mí" "De todos modos, ¿No es culpa tuya?"_ Refunfuñé - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, es que me duele un poco el costado – _"¡Claro que me duele! ¡Me duele que no me quieras!" "Sabrina, por favor; ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, tu dignidad? …Me avergüenza se una de tus conciencias…Porque, lamentablemente, tienes más de una…" "Oh, ¡Cállate!¿Qué no ves que no se siente bien " _

De pronto, sucedió algo extraño; Los "elfos" del castillo ya no eran elfos, sino, que lo único que podía ver, eran naranjas; grandes y jugosas naranjas gigantes que me saludaban al pasar. Miré a mi lado, para asegurarme que Legolas seguía ahí. Horror; en su lugar había nada más ni nada menos que…sí, otra naranja. Pero esta no era una naranja cualquiera, sino, que era la más apetitosa, jugosa y exquisita naranja sobre la faz de la tierra. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar a babear, así que decidí estirar mi mano y acariciar ese tesoro. Era suave, increíblemente suave y sedosa, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, la verdad es que eso poco importaba. Acerqué mi boca a tan apetitoso aperitivo, pero justo antes de llegar a tocarla, una voz angelical dijo mi nombre. En eso; tuve una visión, me veía a mi misma con traje de novia frente un altar, y a mi lado estaba aquella naranja que casi había llegado a saborear ¿Cómo la reconocía? Fácil, pues, todas las otras se veían podridas al lado de ésta.

Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que sacarme de la cabeza aquellas estúpidas ideas…aunque Legolas me resultaba bastante apetitoso…

-Legolas…¿Serías tan amable de conseguirme una naranja? – Legolas asintió y me tomó de la mano. Comenzamos a caminar por una serie de pasillos estrechos y bien iluminados. En el camino nos topamos con Ben…dijo algo, pero lo único que entendí fue: Sabrina, este lugar es realmente naranja fresca y deliciosa, y luego, Ben siguió su camino ¿A dónde? En realidad, no lo sé, pero lo que sí se es donde voy yo: ¡A parar de una vez este maldito antojo!

Llegamos a un jardín, no, más bien a una especie de invernadero. Me hubiera detenido a apreciar su arquitectura y detalles…Pero eso ahora poco me importaba, lo que más me interesaba en ese momento era un árbol en el centro de aquel invernadero, aquel árbol era…simplemente magnífico…sus ramas estaban llenas de aquel fruto jugoso que tanto ansiaba. Corrí a tomar una naranja…pero antes de llegar a tocarla una alarma sonó en mi cabeza; recordándome que no sería "apropiado" llegar y tomar una; dado que no eran mis naranjas.

-¿Puedo? – Me giré hacia Legolas e indiqué las naranjas. Legolas asintió

-¿Entonces para qué te traje aquí si no iba a dejar que las comieras? – Legolas sonrió. _"Vaya, no sabía que tenías un lado sarcástico"_ Le hubiera contestado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en sacarle la cáscara a una de esas naranjas.

Me dejó comer en paz por unos minutos…cuando ya iba a pelar la quinta naranja, Legolas llegó y me la arrebató de las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que tenía el permiso para poderlas comer! – Había colocado la naranja a media pelar tras su espalda, mientras yo hacía intentos fallidos por conseguirla. _"¡Mi naranja!¡Mi naranja!¡No tuya!"_ - ¡Dame!

- No – Me miró seriamente y me alejó con un brazo para que no alcanzara la fruta.- ¡Mírate! Pareciera que esto fuera un tesoro… - Yo resoplaba…era increíble como con una mano logró inmovilizarme en menos de un segundo. _"¿Acaso no lo es?" _. Examinó la naranja con su otra mano y luego la estrujó con su dedos y dejó que se perdiera sobre el pasto. Me iba a echar a llorar…era un malvado ¿Qué derecho tenía la naranja a sufrir ese cruel destino? _"¡Para! ¡Contrólate por Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loca?"_ Escuché a mi "conciencia" y me serené un poco. – Además, Sabrina – Me soltó – Mira, con esa, ya serían quince frutos… - Quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Quince?- Fue lo único que conseguí articular. En efecto, la montaña de cáscaras de naranjas era mucho más grande de lo que yo creía. _"Rayos, hay harta diferencia entre cinco y quince naranjas"_ – Lo…lo siento – Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Legolas me acarició la cabeza y luego sonrió. Me ayudó a recoger las cáscaras luego las botamos en un contenedor cercano ahí.

-No te preocupes – Sonrió y tomó una de mis manos. –Vamos, tenemos una comida en el jardín…- Me guió por otra serie de pasillos hasta el jardín.

-¿Co…Comida? – Estaba totalmente desorientada…Me había quedado pegada en lo de las naranjas. Creo que tanta vitamina C me afectó en algo. De pronto me hallaba sentada junto a Ben y a un lado del Rey, al otro lado de Ben estaba Legolas, quien me guiñó el ojo. Más allá se encontraban Gimli, Aragorn y otros elfos. Supuse que los que estaban allí presentes eran algún tipo de consejeros…no sé, pero no eran los mimos que se hallaban sentados el día anterior.

Suspiré, ya no me podría escapar de esta comida porque estaba a la vista de todos y Legolas me había traído aquí con toda su buena intención. Además tenía un plato de comida que se veía realmente apetitosa enfrente de mí y por lo menos la "gente cabeza de naranja" había desaparecido.

**Niebla es un caballo realmente inteligente ¿No? Halló la forma de "disipar" el enojo que había entre Legolas y Sabrina en ese momento :P**

**Este capi me salió más cortito, pero prefiero eso a mezclar ideas distintas. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo Será colocado antes de la próxima semana. Una duda…¿Cómo les cae Ben? Agradecería que me respondieran**

"**Lucharemos juntos y pereceremos juntos si no se nos permite vivir. Aunque mi vida llegase a su fin, juro que jamás me marcharé de tu lado" – Ouran koukou host club. **


	9. Aclaraciones¿O más enredos?

¡Hola

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lastblade, Yanily, Ephira, aerith potter, mond, tati uchiha por haberme dejado reviews. De verdad, chicas, este capitulo va para todas ustedes Gracias por no dejar que me olvide del fic con sus reviews. Y perdón, perdón ¡Perdón! Se arrodilla a los pies de sus lectoras Siento haberme tardado tanto…Demasiadas cosas ocurren muy rapido… **

**Capítulo 9: **

"**Aclaraciones…¿O más enredos?"**

Y allí estaba yo… Frente a un plato tres veces más grande que uno normal, aunque claro, también más apetitoso de lo normal. Está claro, tengo dos opciones: La primera sería pedir permiso e irme; y la otra, tendría que ser quedarme aquí y fingir que como._ "M..Creo que optaré por la primera…" _Ya me preparaba a excusarme ante el rey para poder salir de ahí. Pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el Rey tenía mi mano ente las suyas.

-Sabrina, me alegra tenerte aquí. Hice que prepararan esta comida especialmente e incluso invite a tu amiguito ese –Hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza, indicando a Ben _"Vaya, creía que los reyes no hacían eso… "-_ Espero que sea de tu agrado – Asentí _"Oh cielos, ahora estoy perdida, esta comida es para mí y no me podré ausentar"._ Suspiré, tendría que resignarme – Sabrina, me gustaría que después de esta comida nos encontremos en el salón del trono…pero por favor, no lleves a tu amigo.

-Esta bien, ahí estaré- Sonreí, el rey hizo lo mismo y luego siguió conversando con Gandalf.

Comenzamos a comer, sin mayores inconvenientes, al parecer. Como era una mesa redonda, se me hacía más complicado esconder trocitos de comida entre la servilleta y tenía que comer algo para lograr disimular, porque todos nos veíamos las caras, aunque cada uno estaba más interesado en su plato más que en otra cosa. Fue la media hora más larga de mi vida…y se me acababan las servilletas. _"Sabrina, creo que deberás dejar de hacer teatro y comer esa comida, sólo te queda la mitad" _Mi subconsciente parecía tener razón, pero aún así no entendía que estaba hasta el cuello de las naranjas que había comido.

Aparte, en la mesa había vino, lo cual no era algo muy bueno. Me estremecí al recordar la última vez que Ben había bebido demasiado vino. Lo peor era que aparte de mí, no había nadie que alejara el vino del alcance de Ben, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada en fingir comer como para preocuparme por él. Ben se comenzó a poner cariñoso "Efecto del vino", pensé, de inmediato. _"O rayos…El aliento de este chico apesta…Y…¿Cómo se las arregla para comer usando una mano y con la otra acariciar mi rodilla?…Ya basta, lleva cinco minutos así, y no me gusta"_ Suspiré; Legolas le dedicaba a Ben miradas de odio continuamente. Luego Ben apoyó su cabeza en mi _hombro "¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no puedo enojarme con él? ¡Es tan adorable!"_

OK, esto ya es incómodo: De su mano en mi rodilla, pasó a acariciar mi hombro, y lo más molesto de todo era que su mano ahora acariciaba mi espalda. Hice esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no enviarlo de una bofetada a estrellarse con la pared.

"_Ya, esto sí que no me lo aguanto" _

Me paré de golpe y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Pero no había opción; por mucho que yo lo quisiera no iba a dejar que me tratara así. Lo que sucedió fue que de mi espalda, su mano pasó a llevar mi busto…y luego bajó directamente a mi trasero. _"¿Qué chica en su sano juicio soportaría eso?"_ No lo pensé y de le planté un bofetón en la cara. La ira me inundaba por dentro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Le grité en la cara. Era la primera vez que yo le hacía algo así, y Ben me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas – Mira Ben, ¡Ya no soy tu novia! ¡Tampoco volveré a ser "tu chica"! ¡Menos seré tu esposa! – Suspiré, tenía que tranquilizarme…Estaba haciendo un escándalo…y se sentía genial – Ben, yo te adoro, de verdad te quiero, pero no puedo dejar que me trates así. No soy ninguna…¡ninguna puta! - ¿Por qué rayos me costaba tanto decir eso? Además, me sentía mal, era la primera vez que me peleaba con Ben. Lo fulminé con la mirada, él odiaba que yo hiciera eso- ¿Sabes? Tu no eres el Ben del que yo alguna vez me enamoré, tampoco eres mi amigo Ben…Ya no sé que eres…eres…- Encontré la palabra perfecta, y supe que mis ojos brillaron con malicia - uno de _ellos_ - Ben no decía palabra, parecía entrado en un trance. Me giré hacia al Rey, hice una leve reverencia, luego a las demás personas que se hallaban en la mesa e hice lo mismo, luego, me retiré con un: "Con permiso" y una sonrisa forzada.

"_¡Ja! Dos…tres pájaros de un tiro. Primero, me salvé de la comida…le paré los carros a Ben e hice una salida dramática que no creía ser capaz de hacer"_ Entré al palacio y subí las primeras escaleras que encontré, además de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Llegué al primer bacón que pude divisar en aquel extraño momento. Necesitaba respirar un poco. Pensar en lo mal que me había portado con Ben, y en lo mal que él se había portado conmigo. Rayos…desde el balcón se divisaba aquella mesa en la que estaba sentada minutos antes. Ben seguía en ella, perdido, mirando a la nada.

Otra vez… culpabilidad me estaba matando por dentro. Y ni siquiera tenía por qué hacerlo…_"¡Rayos!"_ Legolas ya no estaba sentado. Al parecer ya se había retirado hace mucho, ya que todos estaban perdidos en su mundo.

Me tomé la cabeza, y apoyé mi espalda al balcón. ¿Por qué me sentía así cuando él no estaba? Estoy demente. Lo mejor será que me retire a un lugar más calmado. Salí de ahí de inmediato…sentí pasos en el pasillo, así que apuré mas el paso. Bajé las grandes y frías escaleras de piedra por las cuales había pasado antes. Cuando llegué al jardín, pude divisar la pileta donde antes había tirado a Ben… Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y salí corriendo. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?

Inconscientemente, había llegado a un lugar al que le había tomado bastante cariño. El establo. Me senté sobre un barril junto a Niebla. Le acaricié las crines; y, como cualquier chica, tenía que contar mis problemas, ya sea a una persona, un animal…o a una alfombra – Y no crean que en mis momentos de desesperación no lo he hecho – Sin querer, comencé a hablar. Suspiré

-Ay Niebla…Ben está aquí ¡Sí! El mismo Ben, mi amigo del alma, mi sol personal…Mi amigo, mi compinche, mi novio y mi futuro esposo, el amor de mi vida…Eso es lo que fue Ben para mí, ahora, esta cambiado por completo…Hasta su sonrisa es distinta. Lo perdí, y todo por culpa de mis estúpidos deseos de viajar…Y además, le acabo de decir algo que estoy segura de que le ha dolido bastante- Niebla ladeó un poco la cabeza, claramente preguntándome: ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?

-Le dije que era uno de ellos, tal vez, eso no sea lo mejor; hay insultos peores, pero para Ben, ese es uno más o menos letal ¿Por qué? Porque desde pequeños nosotros definíamos _ellos _ como los típicos chicos que se la pasaban bebiendo y se jactaban de tener más chicas y cosas por el estilo, que pasaban en la calle vagabundeando. Es algo tonto, pero aún así. Los odiábamos, Ben siempre me decía que lo cuidara y que no dejase que se convirtiese en uno de esos chicos. ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? Exactamente lo que no queríamos que pasara. Típico. -Hice una mueca. Niebla resopló y pegó un pisotón. Este caballo es genial…sí que sabe escuchar. Luego me miró con unos grandes ojos grises que no logré interpretar; su mensaje podría ir desde un "alcánzame una manzana del barril sobre el cual estás sentada" hasta un "Deja a Ben y quédate con Legolas" …O por lo menos eso era lo que yo quería que dijera. _"¿Por qué los caballos no hablan? ¿Nadie se ha dignado a enseñarles?..Cielos…¿Por qué me pasa esto?¿Por qué llegué aquí?¿Por qué Legolas entró a mi vida?¿Y que tiene que ver el aquí?¡Estaba reclamando por mi vida no por él! ¡Además, el que tiene la culpa aquí es Ben!"_

No me di cuenta de que los pensamientos ya no estaban en mi cabeza, sino que resonaban el todo el establo gracias a mis gritos. Pasé una mano por mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Niebla rodó los ojos y echó las orejas hacia atrás. De pronto, decidí hacer caso a los ojos de Niebla; me bajé del barril con algo de dificultad, abrí la tapa y le dejé una manzana en el piso; la comió gustoso. Al parecer, no escuchaba mis palabras, solo quería una manzana…

De pronto, me di cuenta de que tenía un Legolas enfrente de mí.

LEGOLAS

Apenas tuve tiempo de disfrutar el hecho de que Sabrina hubiera abofeteado al chico; Porque…Sabrina ya desaparecía entre las puertas del castillo. Miré a mi padre, que con su mirada me indicaba que fuera a por ella, luego observé a "Ben", qué aun no reaccionaba y seguía con la mano de Sabrina marcada en su mejilla. Mi amigo Gimli estaba aguantándose las risas de una forma…digamos… indecorosa; mientras que Aragorn, hacía lo mismo, con la diplomacia digna de un rey; Escondía su sonrisa tras una servilleta.

Decidí ir por ella de inmediato, así que me paré y luego de una reverencia me dirigí hacia los corredores del castillo. _"Bien, tengo todo un castillo y todo un bosque por donde buscarla. ¿Por donde empiezo?"_ Me dirigí hacia su habitación, llegué allí, golpeé la puerta suavemente con mis nudillos y entré; pero no había rastro de ella. Decidí seguirla por los lugares que habíamos visitado con anterioridad dentro del castillo, pasaba rápidamente por habitaciones, balcones y salas; Pero aún así, luego de dar vuelta todo el castillo en poco tiempo, no había rastro de mi Sabrina

¿Eh? Ahí detuve mis pensamientos, pero no mis pasos. ¿Había dicho _mi _Sabrina? Imposible, no puedo permitirme el lujo de llamarla así, además, no tengo nada que ver con ella, por lo mismo, la idea de pasar a ser su pareja no debería existir. Soy un príncipe. Un P-R-I-N-C-I-P-E, me lo repetí letra por letra para no olvidarme. Un príncipe como yo no puede andar pensando en, en…¡chicas! Tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver como para andar preocupado de una muchacha que lo único que hace es entorpecerme.

Ella no tiene por qué amargarse al verse obligada a vivir aquí y si yo me permito el hecho de enamorarme de ella y que ella se enamorara de mí, sólo estaría creándole más problemas, al crear ataduras para ella…Y no soportaría el hecho de verla triste, pero tampoco la podía dejar ir…La tengo que mantener aquí a mi lado…

"¡Egoísta!" Una voz tronó en mi interior, y si mi desarrollado sentido del oído no fallaba, me había dicho egoísta.

Otra vez, me obligué a cortar el hilo de mis cavilaciones. Tenía un grave problema: Mi mente no funcionaba como debe. Resoplé. Esta chica si que causa estragos...Es decir, lleva poco más de un día aquí y ya me estoy volviendo loco. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era relajarme un poco y volver a ser yo.

Me apoyé sobre la pared del establo donde se hallaba Niebla, al parecer, había caminado de forma inconsciente hasta aquí. Cerré los ojos, hora ya pensaba con claridad y podría encontrar a Sabrina muy pronto… Mi oído se aguzó al escuchar el timbre de su voz, sonaba alterada…Hablaba deprisa, y las palabras salían a trompicones de su boca. Eran increíbles los cambios emocionales que se podían distinguir en una sola frase.

"Ben, mi amigo del alma, mi sol personal…Mi amigo, mi compinche, mi novio y mi futuro esposo, el amor de mi vida"

Me obligué a dejar de escuchar, y aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "El amor de mi vida…" Era vagamente consiente de lo que ella seguía diciendo, después, cuando haya despejado mi mente, pueda sentarme a comprender con claridad todo lo que ella decía; pero ahora, en lo único que pensaba era en esas palabras que rebotaban en mi cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos hasta entrar al establo, y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre el barril de manzanas, y a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados de lagrimas, se veía preciosa..

SABRINA:

Legolas parecía perturbado, tal vez escuchó todo lo que había dicho…y quizás, sólo quizás, algo le había afectado. Me baje de un salto del barril y recorrí la distancia que nos separaba para abrazarlo. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y di rienda suelta a las lagrimas.

-Lo odio, quiero que Ben se vaya – Dije una vez que me hube tranquilizado algo, con la cabeza aún apoyada en él, luego lo miré a los ojos- No…No te vayas…No me dejes sola – Susurré, antes de volver a acurrucarme en él.

Legolas sonrió y besó mi frente, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Seguimos así abrasados hasta que las lagrimas cesaron del todo. Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida

-Gracias – Le dije- Yo…Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar y presenciar esto- Legolas no dijo nada, simplemente me dirigió de nuevo hasta el barril, y me elevó tomándome de las caderas, para que me sentara, y nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Me miró y yo me perdí en sus ojos. – Legolas, déjame explicarte…- Antes de que pudiese hablar, coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca, haciéndome callar suavemente.

-Tranquila…Simplemente quiero…- Dijo, dejando la frase incompleta y acercándose mucho a mí, y su boca a mis labios. El corazón se me aceleró a mil, pero Legolas solo pudo llegar a besar la comisura de mis labios, porque Niebla pegaba patadas al piso y resoplaba. Una milésima de segundo después de que Legolas se separara un poco de mí, apareció un guardia del Rey, indicándonos que ya era la hora. Legolas asintió y el guardia se fue. Ladeé la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, pero luego recordé: Era la hora de ir a hablar con el Rey.

En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el guardia hubiera aparecido un minuto después, Legolas me había dejado con el corazón fuera del pecho y ahora no ocurriría nada, aunque aún tenia su brazo en mi cintura. Me ayudo a bajar del barril y luego tomó de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta el salón del trono, antes de salir del establo, le dediqué una sonrisa a Niebla, dándole las gracias, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué.

Caminábamos en silencio, casa uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Frente a las grandes puertas de entrada del salón, recordé a Ben.

- ¿Y Ben? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunté a Legolas, mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no derretirme.

- Está durmiendo, en tu habitación, ahí se supone que lo enviaría mi padre – Dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Abrió la puerta y recién ahí soltó mi mano, en cuanto lo hizo sentí que perdía una parte de mí, pero no pude preocuparme mucho de eso, porque de inmediato me tomó de la cintura y me guió hasta adentro, frente al trono del Rey y luego se separó.

En la habitación, aparte de nosotros tres, también se encontraban Gandalf, Lord Elrond y Galadriel, que se hallaban parados solemnemente al fondo del salón, pero nadie más. No había guardias ni otras elfas sirvientes del Rey, el gran salón en que nos encontrábamos estaba casi vacía. Legolas y yo hicimos una reverencia y el Rey asintió.

-Sabrina, será mejor que tomes asiento – Indicó el Rey, luego, de la nada, apareció atrás de mi una butaca.

-No, no, señor, no se preocupe, estoy bien – Dije mientras tomaba mis manos y comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente con ellas, porque sentía el peso de varias miradas sobre mí.

-Como prefieras tú, estará bien –Dijo el Rey con voz amable, pero luego se puso serio- Sabrina, déjame contarte una historia…

**Bueno chicas, gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo El próximo se viene pronto, porque me faltan unos datos para completar mejor ******

**Bueno, nos leeremos pronto Espero sus reviews, para animarme y seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
